Hacker
by ChocoPokkin
Summary: Matt and Mello have always been very close, well... Their definition of close. When Matt starts showing a wild side, Mello had no idea what to do with his one and only friend.
1. Chapter 1: A FUZZy Situation

_Reader's Note: Hey guys, this is my first fanfic so I hope you like it. Reviews would be awesome just so I know what you think and if I should even bother to continue this. _

_I've loved Death Note since I first started reading it years ago and thought it was time for me to take a crack at a story with Matt since, well, he's pretty bad ass. This may turn into a yaoi story and when I say may I mean it most likely will since the relationship between Mello and Matt is way more than "roommates". _

Chapter 1: A FUZZy Situation

~Matt~

I wove effortlessly through the traffic that was building up on the freeway. "Fuckin' people." I grumbled to myself as I swerved out of a lane and onto the shoulder. There we go, now I was moving at a good speed. I put my knee up on the steering wheel to hold it steady while I shimmied a smoke out of my last pack and lit up.

Ah, nothing in the world like nicotine. Mello was going to kill me, I was already ten minutes late. _Do do do, dodododo DO DO DO DO DO-_Speak of the blonde devil. I let the Mario Theme play out for a moment longer before picking it up, "Sup?" I asked and waited for the explosion that I had come to know so well.

Was he not even holding the phone now? Nope, there it was. I heard him breathing and then the yelling came, "Where the fuck are you Matt? You were supposed to be here 12 and a half minutes ago you bastard! If you aren't here in 2, I'm going to break your Game-"

"Calm down Mell, I'm almost-aw fuck." The sirens went on behind me as a cop car fell into place at my bumper, "Better make that 20 minutes!" I hung up and tossed my crappy flip phone on the passenger seat. I'd been looking for some trouble to get into. Instead of slowing down for the cop, my foot slammed down on the gas and my 1970 Chevrolet Chevelle SS 454 sprang forward.

Damn did I love modifications. A smirk crossed my face as the cop came over the bull horn thing they carried with them for cases like these. "Pull over on the side of the road immediately!"

I opened up the window, built up smock billowed out, and flipped him the bird as I cut a turn pretty tight and zoomed off down a bypass. My cell started ringing again but I had no idea where it was hiding after that turn. Mell could get pissed later.

The car was still right on my ass, not a half bad driver. Out running the cops was a lot like hacking, one wrong step and you'd be screwed. _Ding! _ "Fuck fuck fuck fuck!" My girl was giving out on me right when I needed her most. She was over heating, "Come on, don't die on me now." I said as if she really was a person.

Sun shone down upon my bright red car as I pulled a quick 180 and rushed the cop car that chickened and swerved as I was about to crash into him. Ha! Worked every damn time on them, they never got any smarter about some serious driver moves. I glanced over my shoulder feeling a little cocky.

I grasped my shifter and moved into fourth, wincing as she chocked and then reared forward with more kick than I was expecting. "Don't get me killed now." I said more to myself than my car. When had I started talking to my car? Weird. I ran my fingers through my red hair nervously and checked my mirrors-Fuck! He was right behind me again.

A loud bang and I knew I was caught. My Chevelle died on me right in the middle of my road but I was the only one who stopped. The squad car slammed into my back but it didn't stop there. Somehow his bumper got under mind and literally flipped it over.

For a strange second, everything slowed down and seemed to clear for a moment before the rough impact. "Fuck." I hissed as my leg was pinned by the crushed in door. My vision swam for a second and I pulled my goggles down my face to get to my eyes. I must have hit my head because my fingers came away crimson with blood.

So there I was, hanging upside down in my totaled baby and the police moving in. Wow, this sucked. I got my seat belt off and hit the roof of the car and winced. Stars danced before my eyes before the door was ripped off and strong arms pulled my free of the wreckage. "Kid? Hey! Kid!"

My hair was matted down over my left eye blocking my vision but I didn't know how well I'd see anyway with the damn sun. "Call an ambulance! Shit! Now!"

"My car." I complained quietly. Oh man and my good laptop was in there, probably crushed to pieces. I moved to sit up but was pushed down.

"The ambulance is coming soon, son." Blond hair and blue eyes, look a bit like Mello is he had the same scar. Mello… He was going to be pissed off now. "I can't believe this happened." I heard a male voice saying. "He just stopped dead in the middle of the road! I didn't have time to stop! If he dies becau-" _Crack!_

"Get yourself together Touta!" A female voice snapped, "You didn't do anything wrong. This… I dunno American kid was hot dogging here and got caught. This is Japan, you're under protection of our laws."

"He's not much younger than I am!" The guy called Touta shouted and turned away. I felt my lids closing as I tried to keep them open.

I was really tired, that chase had taken a lot out of me. I almost yawned as I closed my eyes, "Kid? Kid? Stay awake dammit!" I was that bitch of a woman talking again. I didn't even know if they were speaking English or Japanese, Roger had made us all learn the major languages back at Wammy's.

Slowly my mind drifted away from the concrete and towards darkness until I was asleep there in the middle of the road, bleeding.


	2. Chapter 2: Red Haze

_So I doubt I have many readers (if any) but here's the second chapter of my Death Note fanfic yaoi story. I hope you guys like it, review it if you do! I love your feedback guys. _

_-Jaunt_

Chapter 2-Red Haze

~Mello~

My cell phone started ringing and I answered it without bothering to look at the number, it had to be Matt after the quick hang up. He got away from the police and was going to walk through that door any second… Right? "Matty you dumb sonofa-"

"Hello, this is officer Touta Matsuda with the NPA. Are you friends with a redhead male about 19?" A nervous voice asked. What the fuck was going on? Where was Matt? I looked at the phone for a second to see it was Matt's number on the ID.

"Yeah, he's my roommate. Where is he?" I demanded of the officer. He was probably in jail and needed to be bailed out, wouldn't surprise me with the way that dumb fuck drove like a damn maniac. The voice on the other end pulled me out of my thoughts of wanting to violently assault my redhead.

"He's in the hospital-" My blood ran cold through my veins and everything stopped for a long moment. Matt. _My_ Matt was in the hospital, the very Matt I had gone to such great length to protect from the world and those assholes trying to ruin his odd innocence.

"What the fuck did you do it him?" I shouted over the phone, this was why I hated police. The fuzz, as Americans called them, had killed my best friend. "What did you do to him you fucking cop?" I was very rarely rational when I got into a pissed off mood like I was now and without Matt or chocolate to calm me down, I was about to start raging.

"Come to the hospital and I'll tell you." He hung up and I growled unintelligible words of hatred and profanity but, in the end, I got on my motorcycle and headed to the hospital. All that mattered was my best friend. I had a pack swung over my back with the Matt essentials that I had learned over the years. A few packs of cigarettes, a lighter, one of his gameboys, his laptop, a change of clothes. The things my psycho roommate needed to be happy.

"Mello?" A voice asked behind me.

"Who wants to know?"

"I'm Officer Touta Matsuda… I'm the reason your friend is in here." I wheeled around and without thinking, punched out a cop right in the middle of the hospital waiting room. Touta sprawled out on the floor, his nose bleeding. I shook out my hand after having successfully broken the nose of the ass hole.

I rolled my eyes and leaned forward in my seat as I waited for news on Matt. The officer had been taken by a nurse to get his nose fixed as I alternated between pacing and staring at the door. I had no idea what had happened to land my roommate in here but that didn't matter right now.

I was back to sitting after pacing for a good twenty minutes before a nurse came out and looked at me, "Are you the connection to Mail Jeevas?" I glared at her for daring to use his name before I nodded and waited for the report, "His left leg is broken in two places, three cracked ribs, a solid concussion, and a dislocated shoulder." She didn't beat around the bush which I was thankful for. I pushed my hair back from my face and looked at the ground where the backpack sat, waiting to me used by its owner.

"Can I see him?" I asked softly, my anger gone by now.

"Yes, he's sleeping now but stable. He'll recover most likely-"

"Most likely? What the fuck, you guys are doctors! Fix him and give him back!" I snarled as I shot up and glared at her again. She didn't seem to be affected by my outburst. Probably dealt with pissed off people all the time.

"We're doing all we can for your boyfriend-" I blushed bright red when she said that but now I was past reason again.

"I'm Catholic!" I exclaimed and pulled the rosary from around my neck, "I'm not a fucking queer! Just take me to him dammit!" I knew I was causing a scene but didn't care. If they didn't like it, they could go jump off a fucking building. I picked up Matt's bag and followed after the annoying nurse, seething with every step.

We stopped at a door and I walked in, my anger deflated as I looked at the injured man in bed. Room 200 was a private room which surprised me but didn't register just then. The steady beeping of a machine calmed me even more as I collapsed into a chair next to Matt. There was an IV in his arm, an oxygen tube at his nose and a few other things I had no fucking idea about.

I put the bag on the side table where he could reach it when he woke up and put my arms on the bed to wait. I yawned and put my head on my hands to wait for him to wake up. It didn't matter how long I had to wait, I didn't want him to wake up in a strange place all alone. God only knew what he'd think or what he'd try and do without anyone familiar around.

_"Mello! Mello wait up!" A young Matt called as I headed down the hall. He tripped over his own two feet and hit the ground hard. His game boy slid across the floor and tapped my boot and his goggles flew off his forehead. _

_ I couldn't help but grin at the redheaded nerd that followed my every move. "Come on! I want chocolate and Roger will catch us if you keep tripping over yourself-"_

_ "Sorry!" He exclaimed and let me pull him up from the ground. I handed him his game boy and goggles which he accepted. He looked at me expectantly like a damn puppy. Why did he trust me so quickly? _

I woke and looked around, nearly pulling out my gun when I didn't recognize the place I was in. My eyes roamed the room as I remembered why I was here. Matt.

~Matt~

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Oh god damn was the annoying. I had been asleep and then that damn beeping woke me up half way. What the hell was Mello doing that had that annoying noise? I forced my eyes open and didn't look around as I reached to the table for my pack of cigs… Wait. Where was I?

I first became aware of Mell sleeping at my bed side. Since when was my bed white? Railings? Ah, yes, hospital. Everything felt stiff as I moved slightly into a more comfortable position all while being careful not to wake the sleeping blonde.

When Mello was awake, he was a jack ass with a bad attitude and a wicked sense of sick humor but sleeping Mello was a whole different case. His hair seemed to soften with his face as all the stress lifted off of him. I sighed gently and went to touch my roommate's head but stopped myself, letting him sleep.

"Fuck." I complained to myself as my need for a cigarette nagged at my body. God damn hospital. Unlike Mell, I didn't have God so I could use his name in vain all I wanted.

"Mmmmm." Mel was waking, "Shut up." I didn't think he realized I was awake yet. How long had he been sleeping here? His icy blue eyes opened and focused on me before narrowing. He has up and smacked me upside the head.

"Ow! God dammit Mello I'm hurt you fucker!" I shouted and winced as my head throbbed painfully.

"You deserve it dumb ass." The blonde angel said and crossed his arms over his chest. Wait, no! Not angel, he wasn't an angel, he was my very straight roommate that didn't get into relationships.

"Fuck you." The nurse walked in then with a needle and I frowned. I had been into drugs and done it all, needles always reminded me of drugs.

"Look who's up. Here's some pain meds." She gently put the syringe into my arm and inject the liquid. My head swam again and I closed my eyes, still exhausted. "He'll be a little loopy but he won't feel any pain." She told… Me? Mello? Eh, probably him.

We were both silent for a while and then I opened my big mouth before falling back asleep, "Love you Mello." Damn drugs.


	3. Chapter 3: Awkward Tension

_Three chapters in two days, wow. I really need to get my summer into gear. Anyway, things between Matt and Mello with never be the same. I'm really enjoying writing this, the unique relationship between the two is such a great writing opportunity! _

Chapter 3- Awkward Tension

~Mello~

I had heard Matt perfectly fine but it didn't matter, he was drugged and was bound to say some stupid stuff. I rolled my eyes and stood, my leather pants creaking slightly as I moved. Maybe a walk would help clear my head.

The halls of the hospital were quiet as death but that didn't bother me half as much as the sterile smell did. I had gotten used to the smell of cigarette smoke ever since the redhead has picked up the habit when he was 15. Even with those years apart I didn't forget that constant smell of smoke.

A few people gave me odd looks as I walked outside with my hands in my pocket and a Death glare on my face but it didn't bug me, I felt numb after seeing Matt have to be drugged to sleep. Matty never told me but I had found out about his massive drug involvement and swore to never let him get like that again. It had happened while I was gone but that didn't mean I didn't blame myself for it. He was too easy and quick to trust-There was my phone again. I sighed and picked it up, "What do you want?" I demanded of the person so rude as to break my reverie.

"This is Touta Matsuda again-" The man on the other end started.

"Don't give a damn." I hit the red button and ended the call. Before I headed back up to Matt's room, I turned my phone on silent so if it did go off again it wouldn't wake him. He needed to rest.

~Matt~

"Finally." I sighed heavily as I got into the car Mell was renting until my new one came. "Hate those damn hospitals." I pulled out a cigarette and lit it, taking a deep drag on it. My first once since my accident with the cop.

"Then don't be a dumb ass and land yourself in one." Mell snapped at me, seeming on edge.

"It was the cop's fault." I reminded my roommate as he got into the driver's side, which pissed me off to no end. I look around the car and frowned, "What is this, a Prius?"

"Walk home then."

"What's eating you Mell?" I asked and looked at him, his knuckles were already white on the wheel. Our speed increased slightly and I reached out to touch him, then stopped as I thought better of it, "Come on man, we're friends." He muttered something that I couldn't quite catch. "What was that?"

"You said," He took in a sharp breath and let it out, "You told me you love me." I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

"Yeah right, when did I do that?"

"When the nurse drugged you that first day, that's when you said it." I let out a short laugh as I looked at Mello who really wasn't all that mellow.

"Seriously." I said and rolled my eyes, "Mell, I was drugged. You're my friend and I'm straight."

"I'm straight too." Mello added unnecessarily.

"I know that. You're only interest is chocolate."

"Damn straight-wait a second." I t wasn't like Mello to miss things.

"Were you really that upset over my saying something like that when I was drugged up?" Back when we were at Wammy's after my family died, Mello and I had a pretty close relationship. When I had nightmares and woke up crying, he would crawl into my bed and hold onto me until I fell asleep. We had done that for years and eventually it just became routine when one of us had a bad day. Neither of us thought anything of it but other kids at Wammy's thought it was weird. No one made fun of Mello but me? I was a different case; they worked me over every day until Mello found out and beat the crap out of them. I sigh heavily against the window in the silence and caused it to fog up slightly. I saw Mello glance at me when he thought I wasn't looking but I could see him just fine in the reflection of the window.

Mello pulled into the parking garage and leapt out of the car, where the hell was he going so fast? I opened up the door and then up to see Mello standing there with my crutches and his hand held out to me. I looked at it for a moment before taking it. I knew firsthand how strong my friend was so it didn't surprise me that he could pull me out of the car and support my weight for the time it took me to get my crutches into place, "Thanks." I said and crinkled my nose to get my goggles back into a comfortable position on my face. He sighed and pulled my goggles off my eyes and put them on my forehead.

"I changed my mind." What on Earth was he talking about? "I'm not going to kill you; you'll do it for me." Mello used to tell me every day he was going to kill me, it became a bit of a joke. I smirked at my only friend as we headed up to the flat. I looked at the stairs and my smirk turned into a frown. "At least now I know you can't make a grand escape."

He laughed slightly and started up the stairs without me, "Need help, _princess_ ?" Oh hell no, he did not just call me princess! I put both crutches in one hand and used them as a cane and the rail to support my weight. His shrug moved his hair slightly in an attractive way-Dammit. You're straight, Matt. _Straight!_

It took me a damn long time but I finally made it up to our third floor flat. The door was unlocked so I got in easily enough and saw Mell on the couch with a chocolate bar in hand. "Where are you going?" He asked as I moved past him.

"I'm gonna take a shower."

"Have fun-Wait, don't get your cast wet." Mell stood, his chocolate bar forgotten on the couch. He disappeared into to kitchen then came back out with plastic wrap. I went to get out of his range but he grabbed the back of my shirt and forced me to sit on the couch while he wrapped my leg in plastic.

"Having fun?" I asked and got a smack on my not broken leg. I rolled my eyes again and smirked, "Do you have a foot fetish Mr. Catholic?"

"Shut up and take your shower." Mell was being careful with me, which was really weird. He even helped me stand up again since my ribs didn't help me with that or my dislocated shoulder. Both were healing, Mello just worried a lot.

I went into the bathroom and started the water. I put my crutches up against the sink and tried to get off my shirt, "Gah." I whimpered slightly as I moved wrong and pain shot through my side.

"You okay Matty?" Mello called from the living room.

I pulled out my strong voice and called back, "Fine." I bit my lip and lifted my shirt off, dropping it on the ground by the closed door. I put my goggles on the counter next to my tooth brush and then sat on the toilet to get my pants and boxers off. I managed to get into the shower without killing myself and started cleaning the hospital stink off of my body.

The familiar smell of our shampoo was kind of comforting after the crap they used at the hospital. As much as Mell got after me, I still missed him when he wasn't around and at the hospital I had been lonely. There had been no one to comfort me when I woke in the middle of a night with nightmares.

I got the soap out of my hair and turned off the water. The floor was slick with water as I stepped out carefully and reached for a towel to dry off with. My foot slid out from under me and I crashed to the floor with a yelp of surprise then pain. "Matt?" Mell shouted and burst into the bathroom.

He looked at the shower, then me. _Naked_ me. He turned bright red at the same time I did. "Mind handing me a towel?" I asked after a long, awkward silence where we couldn't look at each other.

"Uh… Um yeah, here." He tossed a towel at me and I caught it, covering up my lower half as best I could while on the ground. "Let me help you up." Mell bent down and put his arm around my lower waist to avoid my cracked ribs. I got my towel hitched on my hips so it wouldn't fall and looked to my friend who still held onto me tightly.

He shifted slightly at the closeness between us but didn't pull away. I felt him move against my back and looked to see what he was doing. He was grabbing my crutches for me.

The weight shift brought something to my attention. Someone else was at attention too. My blush deepened as I realized Mello was hard. "What?" Mello asked as if nothing was out of place. I looked into his ice blue eyes that were open like a book, he was confused and… Vulnerable.

That look in his eyes broke through what I had been denying all my life. Mello was gorgeous and I loved him. I was gay. "M… Mello." I breathed against his hair.

Our lips met.


	4. Chapter 4: Damn Distractions

_Hey guys! Well, fourth chapter today. I really hope you like it. I've gotten some good reviews back and if you haven't reviewed yet, you should. It helps me continue writing because if people don't like it, I see no point in continuing. _

_After a certain conversation with someone who has been reading, I feel as if I should tell you something. I'm not a "mid teenaged fan girl". I'm actually a gay male who's almost 20 and just wants something fun to do this summer. _

_Now for a little intro to the chapter. Who knows who even started the kiss but it continues on and gets pretty hot. Their relationship is really being tested and changed, poor guys. Anyway, read on to see just WHAT happens!_

Chapter 4- Damn Distractions

~Mello~

I had never seen a naked guy other than myself and seeing Matt, the guy I had known since I was five, like that had been a shock. I didn't gave girlfriends, didn't have sex, rarely watched porn, I was a sexual infant so when I ran in and saw the surprisingly attractive lines of Matt… I have no idea in hell what happened. There he was laying on the ground in pain, naked pain, and I got a very noticeable boner. Damn leathers. I really hated them sometimes, like now.

Now…

Now I was standing in the middle of our bathroom with an almost naked Matty kissing him. What the hell was I doing? Why wasn't I pulling away? Why was I liking it? I was Catholic, we didn't like gays yet here I was doing on of the gayest acts possible with my roommate! It wasn't an innocent little peck on the lips either anymore. It started out as us gently brushing our lips together, only our lips touching.

I found myself holding onto his hips at the towel both to stabilize him and bring him closer to me. The kiss got more intense the longer we stayed that way. Matt ran his hand up my hip and stopped it on my back. I didn't know he was gay but that didn't matter. I didn't even know why I was doing this and letting him do it as a matter of face. His lips gently pulled mine open and he bit my lower lip, how did Matty get so good at kissing? I probably didn't want to know. His lips on mine sent a shiver down my spine, I felt almost drunk with the feeling of him touching me. I sighed into his open mouth then felt a new sensation, his tongue lightly probing mine between out opened mouths.

Matt kept his hands on my lower back and didn't move them which I was thankful for, this was all so new for me-it was new for him too. It had to be. In all my years of knowing him, he'd hated being touched by other people. He only ever allowed me to touch him, well me and the school nurse. It was true what they said about redheads, they were dynamite kissers. The light probing of his tongue spurred mine into action and it went from light play to a battle over dominance in our mouths. I was always the dominant male between us, Matt didn't even question that but now I knew I was fighting a losing battle.

We broke apart for a moment and I opened my eyes to see his shocking green ones staring at me intently before he kissed me again with the same passion and ferocity I didn't know he had in him-dammit. My phone was ringing.

This time we broke apart for real, our bodies not even touching. What had come over me? Had I just been making out with _Matt_ in our bathroom? "I should get that." I said and dashed out of the room, thankful for an excuse to leave the hot bathroom. I knew the number and picked it up instantly. "What's the news Alphonse?"

"We got an issue Mello, seems there be some peoples looking in on our business where they don't belong. They from a different family too."

"I'm on my way." I ended the call and slipped the cell into my pocket.

"Are you leaving?" A quiet voice asked. I turned slightly to look at Matt and he leaned heavily on his crutches. I hated seeing him like that. When I didn't answer, he nodded and turned away to go into his room. I didn't have anything to say so I left out the front door and locked it behind me.

~Matt~

I closed my bedroom door even if it would do nothing except give me the illusion of having privacy. If Mello wanted to come in, he would. The realization of being gay hit me like a bag of bricks. It wasn't as much that I was gay as much as it was who I was gay for. Mello. Moody Mello. Mean Mello. Beautiful, deep, intelligent-God dammit Matt, stop thinking about him like that! He's not gay!

_But he did kiss you back._ Shut up brain. It doesn't matter what he did. Mello's like that, erratic and shit. I look around for a minute before spotting both a box and a lighter. I frowned at the floor of my room, a fuckin' maze to get through on crutches. I sighed and sat down on my desk chair and lit up a cigarette. I deserved it after working my way through my piles of crap.

Mello. Mello, Mello, Mello. What to do? I took in a lung full of smoke and blew it out from my nose and sighed as the nicotine calmed me. I was still sporting a massive boner but eh, who was around to see it? Maybe some hacking would get my mind off of it all.

An hour later and my mind was still on Mello, my body ached to feel his golden touch again. I never expected him to be as gentle and careful as he was. A shiver of pleasure ran down my spine as I remembered how he had touched me, where he had touched me. If he knew how I was thinking about it, I'd be sporting a fresh bullet wound on top of everything else.

4:00 pm, no Mello. He had been gone since eleven. It wasn't unusual for him to be gone for twelve plus hours but I was feeling particularly paranoid after what had happened in the bathroom.

6:00 pm, still no Mello. Where was he? I lay on the couch staring at the cell phone on my chest. There was nothing that got my mind off of what had gone down with my best friend. With a heavy sigh, I lit up another cigarette off the one I had just finished. Mello got after me for chain smoking but I really needed it right now.

10:00 pm, where the hell was he? Was he avoiding me? He had to be avoiding me. If I could walk, I'd pace but I could barely get up off the couch. Maybe it was time for some more video games. I forced myself to stand and went over to put Diablo 3 into my PS3. Mello had gotten it for me a month ago, it wasn't out every where yet for PS3 but he had gotten his hands on it for me. Dammit Mello, why did everything have to remind me of the blond hair devil? Okay… Game time.

10:34 pm my phone went off. I paused my game and picked up the phone without even looking at the number. "Mello?" I asked quickly, he was one of the only people who ever called me.

"No Mail, it's Roger. I heard you were in an accident." My heart sank at the familiar voice that wasn't Mello. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I told him sullenly. I didn't want to talk about anything going on in my life now, there was too much on my mind what with me realizing I was gay.

"You sound upset, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," I snapped at him too quickly. I ran my fingers through my red hair and waited for the attack of questions.

"Alright, if you need anything please don't hesitate to call." How strange, Roger always tried to get us to talk to him about our problems. He was like a guidance councilor that actually cared.

Time for another cigarette. I tossed my phone aside. If Mello didn't want to call and talk to me then… Then screw him. Wait, no! Not screw him, I wanted to do that. Gah! Dammit, no. Stop thinking like that Matt. I picked up my controller again and unpaused my game.

At four in the morning, I had had enough of waiting for Mello to come home. I flicked the butt of my last cigarette into the ash tray and got up to go to bed. I looked at the carnage of a night in. A smirk crossed my face as I thought of how pissed off Mello would be when he got home and found this mess. Two empty cigarette packs added up to almost 30 butts over flowing from the ash tray. I didn't usually smoke that much when I went on gaming binges but I was pissed off and needed the nicotine to keep me calm.

Not only were there cigarette butts across the table but junk food bags and crumbs everywhere. That pissed him off the most, crumbs were a pain in the ass to clean up and he hated them. I got up on my crutches and took a step. Whoops, I guess I knocked over a can of soda at some point. My smirk got a little bigger, he'd flip out on this mess.

I took two pain pills so I could sleep without waking up constantly and got into bed, no doubt I'd hear Mell when he came in and saw my mess. I grinned to myself as I fell asleep.

"Matt? Dammit, get out here! I'm gonna kill you!" My bedroom door banged open and the lights clicked on, blinding me from seeing Mello advance and grab me by my shirt front. "I've told you time after god damn time-"

"Can you let go?" I asked, opening my sleep bleared eyes. Mello being Mello, he did the opposite of what I asked. He lifted me up off my bed and we were face to face. "What?" I demanded angrily as my shoulder screamed in pain at being jerked.

"How many damn times do I have to tell you how much I hate it when you leave a mess behind?" My eyes focused on his face and I saw it was bright red, his eyes shooting flames. He usually got mad about stuff like this but not _this _mad. I smirked when I realized why, he had been thinking about the kiss too.

"You don't have to be pissed about what happened yesterday." I knew it would piss him off even more. He got pissed off when I read what was behind his anger but when it was so obvious, I just had to rub his face in it.

"I'm not." He growled at me and pulled me up further which told me that was exactly why he was so angry. "It. Meant. Nothing." I blinked once, surprised at how much his words hurt me. I didn't know what caused me to react like this, but tears welled up in my eyes which made Mello double take. He let me down carefully, "D-Don't cry Matty, please." He begged as I looked away, unable to meet his piercing gaze.

We were both silent for a while longer, then he spoke again, "Please talk to me. It wasn't that it meant nothing… I just meant-" I turned and looked at him, my green eyes colder than ice.

"No. I get it. It didn't mean anything to me either." I told him harshly.


	5. Chapter 5: No Return

_Another chapter and another crack in my heart and Mello and Matt go through even more. I want to thank my readers since you guys give me a reason to do this, I love you guys, and a special thanks to my reviewers. Don't get to mad at me, things will pan out the way we all want them too. Keep reading, deep reviewing, keep loving!_

_-Jaunt_

Chapter 5-No Return

~Mello~

_No. I get it. It didn't mean anything to me either. _Why had he said that? Dammit, I had been obsessing over those words since they left his mouth almost seven weeks ago. We hadn't talked at all after the day in his bedroom. I had gone off the wall and yelled at him then he said those words that surprisingly hurt me. We had kissed. It had been an amazing kiss… Actually made me question my religion then he told me it didn't mean anything.

I forced myself to get up out of bed and pull on some clothing so I didn't walk around in my boxers. My leathers stayed in my spotless room as I pulled on sweat pants and a fitted tee shirt. When I walked out of my room, I realized that I didn't own any sweats and these were Matt's. No wonder they were a too long on me. Eh, who cared? If he wanted to be a dick then… Then I'd steal his sweat pants. Wow, that was a lame way to get revenge.

Matt was in the living room already playing some game that looked vaguely familiar but just kept walking on my way to the kitchen. It had been like this for weeks now. When I came out of the kitchen with a bowl of cereal, I tossed a pack of smokes to him. He didn't reach out his hand and catch them like he used to, they hit his shoulder and fell to the cushion. Dammit Matt, talk to me! Please! Just look at me! Please! He didn't hear my silent pleas as I headed back to my room. I stopped just before the hall, "Don't you get your cast off today?" I asked, just wanting to hear my best friend's voice.

"Yeah." He said shortly, nothing else left his lips except a cloud of smoke. An angry Matt was better than this silent, cold, angry Matt! Had my words really hurt him that much?

"Do you need a ride?" Maybe driving him there and back would help get him to talk to me again. He'd have to listen to me in the car, no bed room to escape to there.

"No." There was the sound of guns firing from the TV screen. I watched it for a second then got angry.

"Dammit Matt! Stop being such a fucking baby and talk to me! Yell at me! Tell me to get lost! Just… SOMETHING!" I yelled, breathing heavily with my anger. Slowly, he paused his game and turned his head to look at me. I didn't like the look in his eyes; it unnerved me in a way I never had been before. He stood slowly and covered the ground between us.

"You want me to talk?" His voice was worse than that look in his eyes. Never before had I realized just how dangerous Matt was. I was at a loss for words when Matt, gentle Matt, challenged me toe to toe. Normally I would have hit him but I didn't dare with the way he was right now. He snorted slightly, "I didn't think so." He headed out the front door on his walking cast.

"Dammit Mello, you really fucked up." I said to myself as I looked down at my now very unappealing bowl of soggy Lucky Charms, Matt's favorite. I put it aside to be cleaned up later and went into my room in search of something, a picture. Well, pictures.

I found them under my bed in a shoe box. Each picture was of Matt and me, one for each year that we had known each other except when I was away.

Five years old. Six years old. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen. Ten years in a row. Eighteen and then nineteen. Twelve pictures of Matt and myself. The awkward phases documented perfectly. I frowned at the picture from when we were both fifteen, Matt was smiling like an idiot and I was actually grinning, almost smiling at my dumb ass redhead. He hadn't smiled like that since, he rarely smiled at all anymore. Was it my fault?

God damn it all. I was going to swallow my pride and apologize. I needed my best friend back. The second he walked through that door, I'd apologize. I'd get down on my fucking knees and beg for his forgiveness if I had to. He was too good a friend to lose to something like this.

~Matt~

I walked out of the hospital without any form of support on my leg, which was damn nice after seven weeks with a cast on. I didn't plan on going home while Mello was there but maybe if I was lucky, he'd be gone. I could always go through the garage complex to see if his bike was around. I caught a taxi back and then walked a block to go unnoticed if he was home and waiting.

No bike. I checked the parking garage twice with no sign of his Harley. It was safe to go up and get ready. Once I was up in the apartment I went straight to my room and picked up a back pack. It had a few things in it which I dumped out unceremoniously on the floor and got a few important things. Four packs of cigarettes, two lighters, a change of clothing, two lap tops, a PSP, GameBoy, DS, and a few hundred bucks out of my stash.

The last thing I wanted to do was stay with Mello right now especially after everything that had gone down before I left to get my cast off. I didn't know where my new sense of balls had come from but I was going to go with the flow of my new attitude. No more weak, following Matt. I made my own decisions now. Mello could go fuck himself for all I cared.

Unknown to my "dear roommate", I had rented a car with the money I earned from hacking for different people under the name MarioMatt. It had nothing on my 1970 Chevelle but it would do for the mean time. Better yet, Mell wouldn't recognize it as mine. Who would expect me to drive a BMW X3? Certainly not I.

I already knew my destination so when I got in the car, I had a heading. Mello was involved in a big crime family, which was why he was never home and flipped shit when I went out without him knowing. He made good money doing that but the money didn't matter to him, what he liked was the power.

I drove for a good hour before I reached the place I wanted. My hacking skills were greatly desired around the globe which was why I had such a steady flow of cash. Now I'd get a serious job despite what Mello always said: _Why do you need money? I've got plenty. _ He didn't understand the need for me to do things on my own which was partially why I was here. Here, he couldn't touch me.

I pulled my X3 around back as I was supposed to for "safety measures" and got out of the car. I took a deep breath to calm my growing nerves then walked up to the heavy metal door. I knocked, _bang. Bang. Bang. _The sound of metal grating on metal gave me goose bumps, my blood froze as a pair of black eyes stared at me through the looking rectangle. "Name and password." He growled, what an accent. Not Japanese or Chinese but New Jersey. I almost laughed at how ironic this whole situation was.

"Matt and I wasn't given any damn password so let me in dumb ass." The little looking hole was closed and I frowned, but then the door slid open and a huge man stood in the door way.

"Follow me." He instructed and walked in the opposite direction. The heavy set door closed behind me and locked, I was trapped even if I did want to escape. The hallway was cold and very industrial feeling as we walked down in silence with me following the hulking man.

_Clack. Clack. Clack. Clack. Clack._

The noise of us walking was creepy, I felt like I was in a bad horror film walking into the house of a psycho murderer. We emerged from the seemly endless hallway into a large room with men lounging around all with a woman or two on their arms.

"Frank, who's the runt?" A rather fat man asked from the center of the room.

"Say's his name is Matt, weren't you expectin' a Matt?"

"Yeah but I thought he'd be more… Well more." I hated it when people talked about me like I wasn't there. I took a step forward and spoke.

"My name is Matt and I'm here to offer my hacking skills to the leader of the Niigata crime family."


	6. Chapter 6: Butting Heads

_Yet another chapter and the tension keeps getting worse! What the hell is going to happen to our two heroes? I feel like I'm shooting them in the feet with every sentence I write but oh well, this is Matt in a new, dangerous light. _

_Hope you guys are enjoying. Keep reading, keep reviewing, keep loving!_

_-Jaunt_

Chapter 6-Butting Heads

~Mello~

While Matt was at the hospital getting his cast off, I had gotten a call from "The Boss" as he liked to be called. He wanted me down at the warehouse to keep an eye on everyone while he went out to take care of some business. I hated it when I was called in as baby sitter but I couldn't yet defy his orders. I was almost at his second in command and once I reached that position, it would only be a matter of time before I took over and became leader of the Mafia which had spread its hold all the way around the world and into Japan where I was.

I got to the warehouse and headed inside, my mind not only on Matt but what I wanted from the future. The two seemed to be connected very closely; one without the other seemed pointless. If I didn't have Matt, there was no reason to have a future and if I had Matt but there was no future well, that sucked too. I wanted Matt at my side always, that had never changed even from when we were little kids. I had always been extremely possessive over the spacey redhead.

Once inside the warehouse, I went to one of the main rooms where everyone hung out while not on jobs and collapsed on a large couch in front of the TV. I needed something to numb my mind off the fact that Matt had challenged me and I had backed down. Was I turning into a wimp? Was I becoming submissive? "Yo! Shut the fuck up!" I snarled as the boys started to get a little rowdy with their poker games.

"What's eating you Mello?" Someone asked and I sat up to glare daggers at him. Matt had said that when I was driving him home from the hospital weeks ago.

"I'm here to baby sit you damn degenerates and I gotta keep you from getting into trouble. Now shut up before I pump you full of lead." I backed up my threat by pulling out my Jericho 941 F 9 mm hand gun and taking off the safety. That shut them up immediately. Good. I made it look as if I was watching TV by laying back on the cushions and staring at the TV but all I could do was think of Matt. Why had I hurt him?

After The Boss came back, I left to get home and talk to Matt. I knew now what I was going to say exactly. I understood what I felt and what I wanted. All I had needed was time to figure it out and now… Now I could tell Matt exactly what I felt and he'd understand and we could go back to being friends, maybe even more. "Hey Matty, I'm home." I called as I walked through the door. "Matt?" I called again when there was no answer. If he wasn't playing video games in the living room, he was probably in his room doing something he'd deem as important.

I knocked on his bedroom door, a first for me, "Matt? Hey man, we gotta talk. It's important." No sound came from his room, he might be sleeping but this really was important. I opened the door and walked in. "Matt…" I trailed off when he wasn't anywhere to be seen. I noticed two of his laptops were missing as well as a few handhelds off his stack of them. Had he left? I almost ran out of his room and looked down the hall, the bathroom door was open, he wasn't there either. The kitchen! He had to be in the kitchen! "Matt?" I almost ran into the kitchen where he was not… He left. Had he really left? I whipped out my phone and hit speed dial number 2, he would be number 1 if that wasn't used for voicemail. "Pick up pick up pick up." I said to myself as the phone kept ringing.

He didn't have it turned off and he never had it on silent. He was ignoring my phone call of he was hurt. I really hoped it wasn't the latter but if it was, I'd find him no matter what. I put down my phone and not even a minute later, it buzzed with a text.

_Bsy, dnt keep callin l8r_

He was busy? He was god damn busy when I had important things to tell him? Damn him! Damn him to hell! That stupid, inconsiderate, moronic fool! My anger suddenly petered out as I felt the awful emotion of abandonment again. First my parents and now Matt, why did it keep happening to me? What had I done to deserve this constant heart break and disappointment?

Matt didn't come home that day or the next. I didn't get another text from him, no phone call, nothing. No news what so ever. He could be dead and I wouldn't know. I had taken to sitting on the couch watching the door, waiting for the moment he came home so I could apologize but I felt like it was never going to come. Something in my gut told me everything had changed.

My phone started ringing and I literally leapt off the couch to grab it and answer, "Hello?" I answered and waited to hear the voice even if it would have been easier just to look at the caller ID.

"Mello, it's Boss. We've just been hacked and we need you to stop it."

"I'm on my way." I hung up and slipped the phone into my pocket before walking out the door. If Matt came home while I was gone, I'd personally kill Boss for making me leave at the wrong time.

~Matt~

"Oh my God! Look! He's done it! He's hacked the Mafia!" Boss Niigata was looking over my shoulder as I worked my way into the system. I knew the second the alert was set off that the Mafia was being hacked, Mello would be called and we'd battle it out on the cyber plane to see who was the better hacker. I knew I would win; Mello didn't have a chance against my technological prowess.

Not even fifteen minutes into my hack job, a door closed just as I was about to enter it. Ha, so Mello had entered the battle. I had taught him the basics years ago and he had expanded on his skill but he was no match for me. I quickly wove my way around him and broke into a different part of his system. It was I who set up the original system and Mell who changed it so I knew my way around already. Any good hacker would know a system before he jumped into it.

Back and forth back and forth, the war raged on with me taking almost all of the battles for myself. With a final key stroke, I had full access to the system and successfully blocked out my combatant. I pushed back from the desk and looked at Boss Niigata, "We're in with unrestricted access. All the intel you could possibly want on them is going to the printer as we speak."

When I said that, there was cheering from all the members of the crime family. Niigata had been top dog until the Mafia spread its reaches into Japan and now they wanted their revenge. The laptop I had used to hack the Mafia didn't have any information on myself or Niigata so even if Mello managed to get into it, he'd never know who had done it. One of the pluses to knowing who you were up against was being able to plan what they'd do.

I yawned and stood up. I'd go catch some sleep in the room they had given me. I didn't really have a plan with my once roommate. I still lived there and had to go back eventually but didn't plan on it for a while. I did need to get my third laptop though so I could work on a few things at once. Maybe I'd swing by the flat before going to bed. Eh, nah. I wanted to get some rest.

In the morning I got dressed and headed to the flat I shared with Mello. When I went in, all was quiet which meant he was either out or asleep. Whatever, not like I cared what he was doing. I walked quietly to my old room and went in, still just as messy as I left it. I found a backpack and bumped it out to put my third laptop in and get a few more changes of clothing.

_Ca-chik._

That was the sound of a gun. I froze for a second, then carefully pulled my Smith & Wesson Sigma 9 mm semi-automatic out of my pants waist like. I undid the safety and wheeled around, pointing the gun at whoever was behind me. The other had his gun pointed right at my head, my gun pointed at his head.

Mello.


	7. Chapter 7: Angry Words

_Sorry that this one wasn't up as fast as the others were, it was me and my boyfriend's 3 year 10 month anniversary and his birthday so I took him out to dinner and spoiled him :) The night… Transpired into many good things (Yes, let your Yaoi minds run with the possibilities) _

_Anyway, pretty soon I'm going to have to change the rating of the story to M since, as you all were guessing, a majorly hot sex scene is coming up. _

_This chapter is a lot in a very little amount of time, our last cliff hanger left us with them each pointing a gun at each other and this is what happens with yet ANOTHER infuriating cliff hanger! Love you guys for reading, keep up with the reviews, keep reading, and keeping having the dirty minds while thinking of my night (haha, that last one I was just kidding about)_

_-Jaunt_

Chapter 7-Angry Words.

~Mello~

I had drawn my gun on the one person in this world that I needed. Matty. He stood before me, not cowering as a normal person would but standing there with his own gun pointed right at me. When had he started carrying around a gun? My eyes didn't leave his, gauging if he'd actually shoot. I didn't think he would but I had to be careful. Matt had changed a lot. Had it just happened or was it a gradual thing that came to a peak?

Either answer lead to the situation: Matt was pointing a Smith & Wesson Sigma 9mm semi automatic at my head and I was pointing my Jericho 941 F 9 mm at his head. What had the world come to where two friends were pointing guns at each other? I wanted to drop my gun and run to him, pulling him into a hug but I was actually afraid to. There was something in his eyes that told me he was dangerous. Matty, gentle and kind Matty, was a dangerous man holding a gun. "Where have you been?" I finally asked, my voice shockingly calm. His eyes suddenly focused on me and showed that he registered my words. Silence followed my question for what seemed like an eternity. Matty… Oh, my dear Matty.

"What does it matter to you? I never know _what _you've been doing." His voice, oh God had I missed that. He was talking to me, his voice neutral but it was his voice! What does it matter to me? What does it matter to me? It matters everything to me! Everything! I realized that I had to answer

"It matters because I'm responsible for you." Wait, no! I didn't want to say that! Where were all my response options from before? Dammit, I was fucking this up! I could lose Matt because I was saying the wrong things!

He scoffed at my words and smirked at me, he was so hostile. Where was my Matt? "Not anymore." For the second time, his words sent a nail through my heart.

"Bull shit, Mail." He knew I meant business when I used his real name. His eyes softened for a moment then turned back to hard green emeralds. What I wouldn't give to be able to read his mind just this once. "You're my best friend and you're acting like a fucked up little-" I stopped myself again, I had to get this right, "Please, I just want to know where you've been. I worry about you.

"Don't! Stop worrying about me! I'm an adult! I can take care of myself asshole." Did he just call me an asshole? Oh hell no!

All pretences of mending out relationship were out the window, "Now wait just one god damn mother fucking second!" That was a lot of swears in a row… "This is nothing to do with me! This is all you dumb ass! You're the one who ran off and has been doing only the devil knows what! I have a right to know after all we've been-"

"Just like I had a right to know where you were when you left me for three years?" He asked, his voice calm again.

"That… That's beside the point! I've never been involved in drugs!" Oh crap, he didn't know that I knew that. Busted.

"What? Were you having me followed while you were away too? You couldn't be there to yell at me for bad choices yet you have NO problem with following me? What the hell is wrong with you Mello?" Oh man, this was bad. "You leave me with no idea of how you are yet you get to know how I am? Fuck you!" This really wasn't going as planned.

I saw his finger flex on the trigger but knew it was just a reflex, one that he shouldn't have. "Why?" He finally asked me after another long silence.

"Because you're my best friend."

"And that gives you the right to follow me? Not good enough Mihael." He hadn't called me that in years, the gravity of this situation was back breaking. I had to tell him the truth or risk losing him forever.

"Because I love you!" I shouted, the silence that fell was deafening as Matt stared at me with actual shock on his face. It quickly changed into an expression of anger.

"I hate it when you do this Mello! You play with my emotions just to get what you want! You tell me shit like this just so I'll do what you want! Fuck you! Stop trying to manipulate me!" No! No no no! He was rejecting me! He hated me! He was going to leave me just like everyone else had. My vision blurred with tears that I refused to let spill.

"Is that all you think I am? Some manipulative ass wipe that would hurt his only friend just to get ahead, is that who you think I am?" I was actually hurt by what he said. My one and only weakness was breaking my heart with seemingly no effort.

~Matt~

Mello always did this. He always fucked with my emotions and my mind to get what he wanted out of me. He was only saying he loved me because he wanted me to come back and live at the apartment and be his loyal lap dog. No more, "Yes." I answered him coldly, not meaning it. I had to get away from the firm grip he had around my neck. I loved him and all I wanted to do was toss the gun aside and run into his arms but I couldn't do that anymore. I was part of the Niigata crime family that opposed the Mafia. While I may love him, our jobs brought us to be enemies.

He looked taken aback when I told him what I thought. He stood there and spluttered for a second, obviously he hadn't been expecting that answer out of me. My heart beak harder in my chest as I saw the vulnerable and confused look on his face again, last time I saw it I realized I was gay. Now I wanted to tell him about my involvement with Niigata and beg him to get me out of it, to forgive me, to love me forever and never let me go. If only I still had that option. "I… I'm sorry Matty." He finally said, his eyes big and sorrowful. I wasn't used to this emotional Mello, he looked hurt and afraid. Dammit! I was about to break.

My work cell went off then with a different ring tone from the cell Mell gave me. I tore my eyes away from the beautiful blonde angel and pulled the phone out of my pocket.

In two seconds flat, Mello covered the ground between us and pulled the phone out of my hand. "Hey!" I exclaimed then he slammed it against the wall, shattering it. "Dammit I needed that you dumb fuck!" What I really wanted right now was a cigarette to calm myself down. I was wound up like a fucking clock. I went to walk past him but he suddenly showed why I had submitted to him for years.

Mello grabbed me arm and slammed to into the wall, pinning both of my wrists above my head. Our faces were inches apart, his sweet smelling breath washed over me in warm waves. A few inches became only an inch between our flushed faces.


	8. Chapter 8: Unexpected Trials

_Wow guys, eight chapters and so much has happened! This chapter is a bit different than the others, it both starts and ends with Mello but there is a good reason for it. Matt is right in the middle. _

_There's a lot of emotions running high in this chapter and you'll be really happy to see what happens but also you'll be nervous by the end._

_As always: keep reading, keep reviewing, keep loving!_

_Also a special thanks to the people who've reviewed multiple times, you're the best!_

_-Jaunt _

Chapter 8-Unexpected Trials

~Mello~

Dammit, now what genius? All the smarts in the world didn't prepare me for this situation. I had Matt's wrists pinned under my hands with no intent of letting him go until we saw eye to eye. There was almost no space between us, not touching but just barely. His goggles were up on his forehead with his hair sticking out of them slightly, his green eyes were locked on me with an unnerving stare. Matty had always been able to see through my bull shit. "Now will you fucking listen to me?" I asked lightly, not feeling at all angry any more. I had him in a touch situation where he wouldn't be able to get out easily. He sighed heavily; his warm breath bathed my face with the scent of sweet mint. He chewed a lot of gum to avoid smoker's breath.

"Fine." He was actually going to listen to me. A grin pulled up at my lips then it flashed in his eyes, a streak of defiance. The knee in my stomach was more than enough to get me to let go of his thin wrists. I doubled over and gasped for breath, backing up out of instinct in case he came at me again.

"What the fuck was that for?" I demanded as I straightened up slightly, "When did this all happen Matty? When did you start carrying a gun? When did you start doing things behind my back? When did you start fighting back?" The questions poured out of my mouth without stopping, I had to know what happened to my loveable, clumsy, redheaded dork of a best friend. "Where are you?" I asked him softly, "Where's _my_ Matt?" There it was in his gorgeous green eyes, a familiar look. Matt wasn't gone, he was just hiding from me. I could get him back! I had a chance! "Where's my Matt?" I asked again softly as I stepped forward and took his hand. He didn't pull his hand away which gave me even more hope. He didn't look at me, "Matt?" Why wasn't he answering me? If I got him talking, I'd get even closer to the real Matt that was trying so hard to hide himself away.

He let go of my hand which I wanted to protest to but was in no place to. I was shocked by what he did next. Both of his hands went to the back of my neck and he touched his forehead to mine slightly, gently. It was such an intimate move that I was silent, Matt was trying to tell me something without saying any words. He was in trouble, I knew it. Matt was in trouble and he was silently pleading for help. I closed my eyes and leaned into him slightly, putting my hands on his hips. I had to help him I just didn't know how, but I would find out. I'd find out and kill whoever was holding him from me. "I'm sorry." He whispered after a long silence, "I'm so sorry." I gripped him tighter to give him my wordless support. Matty didn't need me yelling, he didn't need me running in with my guns smoking, he didn't even need me to talk. He just needed me to be here for him when he needed it most.

The moment was lost when something beeped, it was his watch. He slid his hands apart on the back of my neck and trailed them down my neck before he stopped the alarm on his watch, "You have to go." I said, not letting go of him just yet. I looked up into his green eyes; they were afraid but held a resolve in them. His nodded unnecessarily and I let my hands drop.

~Matt~

I turned to leave, knowing that they'd come looking for me soon if I didn't return. I only got two steps away when Mello, for the second time that day, grabbed me arm and pulled me. This time he didn't pin me to the wall and growl at me… No, nothing of the sorts.

One of his arms went about my shoulders and neck, grasping onto my shoulder, the other went around my torso to pull me into him. I gasped slightly as the contact sent an electric shock of pleasure through my body. His lips were fierce on mine as he pulled me tighter to him. My hands found their proper place on his thin hips to keep him close as my lips met his with equal force and passion.

We were both breathing hard after only a second of the fiery kiss I had been so desperately wanting since out first kiss in the bathroom. I closed my eyes and let my emotions be taken by the kiss of the perfectly blond angel in my arms. His lips forced mine open as if this were the last kiss we'd ever share. I met his tongue half way and forced it back in a show of dominance that he took then fought for. Passion was being taken over by the animal need for each other but I knew it wouldn't be safe if I stayed any longer. I pulled back and moved my hands from his hips to his flushed face. I held his gaze as I leaned down once more and placed a light kiss on his lips, just one. "Matt?" He choked out as I carefully took his arms from my body.

I flashed him one of my old, goofy smiles that he used to make fun of, "I'll be fine." I promised him and with that, I was gone. I wasn't being an asshole because I wanted to; I was being one to protect Mello. After all those years of him protecting me, it was my turn to protect him. I had gotten myself into this and I'd have to get myself out whether it killed me.

I returned to the "house" with my bag and pulled out my laptop to begin work on hacking the NPA for intel on the Mafia. I hated having to go against Mello behind his back but that didn't matter now, I had to keep up with this and keep my data current. I had no doubt in my mind that if I was no longer useful to them, they'd kill me. Now I had something, someone to live for.

As I worked my phone suddenly buzzed with a text message. I flipped it open and looked at it. Mello. I grinned slightly, remembering the kiss.

_Be safe and don't do anything stupid. –M_

Well, as Mello used to put it, I was naturally stupid. The dumbest smart person you'd ever meet. I did a few hours of hacking before I was completely bored and stood up to get a smoke in outside. I stepped out and lit up before realizing that someone was staggering up to the door, "Ryota?" I demanded and rushed forward to support him. He was bleeding badly as I put a hand on his check to hold him up, "What happened?" I pulled him inside and called for help.

"They… The Mafia, attacked. Couldn't do anything. Shot." His mouth was red with blood, he didn't have long. Just as Niigata ran up, Ryota started coughing and was dead in twenty seconds. I closed his eyes that stared vacantly at the wall. Niigata audibly clenched his jaw in anger and balled his fists up.

"This is it. The last straw." I stood, my hands covered in the dark red blood of Niigata Ryota, the Boss's only son. "This means war. You see any Mafia members and you shoot to kill." My heart stopped beating in my chest. _Shoot to kill._

Mello's life was at stake.

~Mello~

"With the Niigata guy we just killed, they'll come after this. We strike before they do." Alphonse told us evenly as if he hadn't just shot a kid in the street. "We've started the war. You see any Niigata members and you shoot to kill."


	9. Chapter 9: Branded Traitor

_Guys, just a heads up. The next chapter will be upping the age rating from T to M so you've been warned. Gee, I wonder what's going to happen. -.-_

_Anyways, the Romeo and Juliet aspect has come to a head and all the rage and fear and emotions are screwing with everyone, especially Matt and Mello. Their fear for each other greatly outweighs the fear for their own lives. It's all very cute._

_Get ready for Yaoi next chapter guys, it's gonna be hot. _

_Keep reading, keep reviewing, keep loving, keep being perverts (3) _

_-Jaunt_

Chapter 9-Branded Traitor

~Mello~

The streets ran with blood for two weeks straight, never knowing when you were gonna kill or if you were going to be killed. Nerves ran high as we waited in the warehouse for something big to happen. Waiting sucked and we weren't allowed to leave unless told to by Alphonse. I had tried to get contact to Matty, tell him to stay inside at all cost, but I couldn't get word to him no matter what I did. If he got hurt, God so help me both the Mafia and the Niigata family would all be laying dead with their guts spilling out of them. I seethed on the couch as I thought of the possibility of Matt getting caught in the cross fires when he was completely innocent of it all.

I had blood on my hands already after only two weeks, I killed three people at point blank range when they were stupid enough to try and invade our warehouse. Alphonse had turned it into some kinda of a game, a match to see who could kill the most Niigatas throughout this war. Whoever killed the most in all would get bumped up to second position so, of course, I couldn't let some of the dumb fucks out do me and take the place I had worked so hard to gain.

My mind was on Matty, worrying about him and what he was doing. I had only left the warehouse a few times and those were all recon missions, no chance to go home and see if he was there waiting for me. I had abandoned my leather vest for once and wore a slightly too big sweatshirt. It was Matt's and still smelled like him a bit. Crazy enough, it made me feel safer, like Matt was there with me.

The NPA had being trying to stop the bloody war since the first night with no success what so ever, they only lost their numbers as they kept trying to interfere. If they didn't stop soon, they'd have no one left. Niigatas hated the Mafia and the Mafia hated the Niigatas but both of them hated the police. Open season on anyone in a uniform, innocent or involved. "Mello, DeRossey, Tommy B, Cruck, and Salimon. You guys are out on recon tonight. Get me what I need."

I stood and pulled out my Jericho for a check over before heading outside to meet with the rest of the team. I was second in command so I controlled the group, "We get in, we get the intel, we spill some blood, and get out. Nobody dies tonight, got it?" I said as we took off, by _nobody dies tonight _I meant no one on my team. The Niigata deserved to die for all the trouble they had caused me personally.

DeRossey and Salimon were my wing men as we advanced forward towards the Niigata warehouse. Three guards covered the front gate. I attached a silencer to the barrel of my gun and fired three well aimed shots into the fading light. Three resounding thumps followed as each hit their target. My body could was up the six already, dammit. I hated killing but if it ended this sooner so I could get home to Matt and make him mine, I'd kill half the Japanese population without as much as a second thought.

"It's a trap!" I shouted after I heard the ca-chik of a gun being taken off its safety. "Get back!" I wheeled around and started running as bullets went flying around me. One nicked my shoulder but it barely grazed me. My luck was with me as I kept running, Matt's sweatshirt protecting me from the bullets trying to take me down. I ran hard until I was outside the Mafia warehouse and looked back. No one. I was the only one who had made it.

I felt work hardened hands on me as I collapsed from exhaustion and shock. They were all dead. DeRossey, Tommy B, Cruck, Salimon… All of them were dead.

~Matt~

I heard the shooting from my room and ran out into the hall way, my hack job forgotten completely. Every single time I heard gun shots, my heart stopped in my chest as I prayed to God that it wasn't Mello lying dead in the street with a hole in his chest. I dashed to the front of the warehouse where the sound of guns had been and pushed through the door to see a grizzly sight before me.

Four men lay in pools of their own blood. Black hair, brown hair, black turning grey and-No! Blonde! I went to the body calmly as if only interested in seeing where he'd been hit. The hair was blonde… No! Not my Mello! If anything happened to him, God so help me I'd kill every member of the Mafia and the Niigata family. As I reached the body, I let go of the breath I was holding. The hair was short and there was no scar. It wasn't Mello; It wasn't my beautiful blonde angel.

I kept my hand on the gun at my side as if on edge, like I felt other people around in the shadows as I stepped back into the warehouse.

Another bloody weak of anxiety and nerves followed before I couldn't take it anymore. I walked from my room with my bags already packed and waiting behind my bedroom door. "I'm out." I said, my voice strong despite how terrified I was.

"What do you mean "you're out"?" Niigata asked and stood up, his hand twitching slightly towards his gun.

"You heard me, Niigata. I'm out. My heart can't take this anymore, I'm out." The other members of the family slowly stood.

"Alright boys, Matt wants out. You heard him. Let's give him a royal send off." His tone was unnerved me but nowhere near as bad as his eyes. It was said that the eyes were the gateway to the soul and his soul was as black as tar. They were suddenly advancing on me and before I could turn to skin out of there, a huge hand grabbed onto me and forced me onto the ground.

I tried desperately to get up and bit the hand holding me down. I scrambled up only to feel the impact of a fist hitting me right in the nose. I slammed back into the ground and the second I hit, brutal kicks were aimed all over my body as a heavy soled boot held me down with tremendous weight. Ribs, leg, back, back, neck. I knew I couldn't fight back to I just covered my head until the stopped the vicious beating.

"Get his shirt off." A voice growled. Something was sizzling but my stomach was on the ground and my head held down. I felt the knife cutting down my shirt and catching my skin the entire ride down. My mouth stayed clamped shut against the pain I was feeling all over my body. "You desert the Niigatas, you get marked as a traitor." Marked? Did he say marked?

No! I felt the heat coming towards my shoulder blades and thrashed wildly to get free from the men holding me down. A kick to the back of my head stopped any fight I had left in me. Mello! Roger! L! Please! Somebody… Help me.

I screamed as the burning hot brand was jammed into the skin between my shoulder blades, forever branding me with the bold N of the Niigata family. "Mello!" I screamed in agony before blacking out from the pain and horrible stench of my burning flesh.


	10. Chapter 10: Coming Together

_The moment you have all been waiting for ladies! The rating of Hacker goes from T to M for this chapter! Mello and Matt's moment! _

_It took me a while to write this because it's meant to be awkward and a little clumsy, it's their first times so yeah. This is the longest chapter yet at 3,000 words and it was quite a feat to write. Four updates in one day, yes. I love you guys very much and it's all for you. _

_**WARNING! Contains graphic sex and language!**_

_I really hope you guys are loving to read this story as much as I'm loving to write it. Please keep reading, writing reviews, loving, and being perverts. You guys are the best and I love you! _

_Just because they've done it does not mean it's over though. This is just the beginning of a new era of Hacker. A much sexier, teasing, taboo, yaoi, awesomeness story. _

_Love you guys so much!_

_Jaunt_

Chapter 10-Coming Together

~Mello~

A week had gone by since I nearly lost my life in that horrible shoot out at the Niigata family warehouse. Matt was nowhere to be seen or found, no word. No response. I had checked all of the places he usually went with no luck, no one had seen my redhead. It's not like natural redheads were common in Japan so if they saw an English redhead, they'd remember. I picked up my cell phone and sent him yet another text.

_Matty, I'm getting worried. Where are you?_

I glared at the chocolate bar in my hand like it was the cause to all my problems and in a bought of flaring anger, chucked it across the room where it hit the wall and slid down. It left a chocolate skid mark that I'd have to clean up later but that could be done when I located Matt. He didn't have to come home; he just had to be alive. I lay on the couch moodily as I waited for word from him. He couldn't be dead. I would know that by now. I was the only contact on his phone, they'd call me. Whoever they were I didn't care. Had… Had Niigata taken him because they knew he was my roommate?

"You're just being paranoid." I said to myself and sighed. "Now you're talking to yourself." At least I wasn't responding… Yet. I flipped on the TV to check out the news on what had been going on with the war. I slipped away, unable to take any more of the stress. I was thinking of pulling out with some massive stunt. Maybe I'd blow up their base of operations while they were all inside of it. That would sure get the job done. If… When Matt came back, he could help me plant the bombs.

There was a light knocking at the door. I fearfully stood. Whoever was here, it couldn't be Matt. He'd just barge in and light up a smoke without even thinking about it before he even said anything. I when to the door and undid the locks before opening up… "Matty!" I exclaimed in joyous shock. I threw my arms around him and held his slight frame to me fiercely. The second I touched him, he groaned in pain and his whole body went rigid.

I pulled him inside and relocked up the door before turning to look at the redhead I hadn't seen in three weeks. "Where have you been I've been worried sic-Holy shit." I whispered the last bit. His shirt hung in tatters like it had been sliced open with a knife. Underneath the shredded stripped material, he was covered in black blotches. My eyes widened in horror as I took in the sight that was Mail Jeevas. "Oh Matty." I whispered and took his hand carefully in mine in case that was hurt too. I would have felt unstoppable anger if not for the rough condition he was currently in.

I lead him to the couch and got him to sit down so I could survey the damage and know what I had to do to make him feel better. Bruising was the worst of it on his chest, stomach, sides, and most likely his back and legs. His beautiful face was almost untouched except for a nasty looking black eye forming as he watched me with a tired expression. "Don't go anywhere." I said and stood up slowly so as not to startle the in shock Matt. I came back from the kitchen with two towels and a bowl of warm water.

Gently and with extreme care, I pulled off his ruined shit and put his goggles on the table where they'd be safe. He didn't seem to register anything I was doing as I wetted the cloth and started to clean him up. I watched both his eyes and what I was doing in case anything hurt him. He showed no sign of feeling anything. I didn't want to push him too far and do his back as well so I got him to stand up and took him to his room where his bed waited, warm and safe.

Matt sat on his bed and brought one knee up to his chest like Near did. Fuck Near, Matt was who that mattered. Only Matt. Matt was the only one that ever counted in my books. His soulful green eyes stared at something only he could see. I wanted nothing more than to pull him into my arms and hold him until everything bad went away but he was hurt and… And I was afraid but more over, I was starting to feel angry. Whoever did this to Matt was going to pay with their lives.

I stood to leave so he could sleep but his hand shot out and grabbed my wrist, "Please, don't leave." He begged, his first words since he stepped through that door. I slid my wrist from his grip and held his hand as I sat on the bed across from him, watching his beautiful face. His eyes were pleading and hurt. Just like when we were little kids and he woke up screaming from nightmares. I moved a little closer so he… I don't actually know why I moved closer. I wanted to be near him after not seeing him for so long. After thinking he could be dead. "I'm sorry." He continued in that small voice that broke my heart. "I'm so sorry. Please, I did a terrible thing-" I put a finger over his lips to stop his apologetic rambling.

I smiled gently to let him know that it was okay, "It's going to be okay Matty." I promised and squeezed the hand I was holding slightly.

"I ha-"

"No more, you've got to rest." He slowly reached up his hands and took mine, holding it to his lips as he gently kissed my fingers. It sent a shiver of electricity through my body feeling him kiss each digit slowly, methodically. His shocking green eyes never left my face which made it all the more intimate in my eyes. I slid my hand through his and placed it on his cheek what had a bit of reddish stubble from not being shaved in the morning. The corner of my lips pulled up ever so slightly as I watched him watch me.

I slid forward and put my other hand lightly on his lower back, easing into it all. It was still so new and exciting and hormone fueled. Matt had changed so much since the car crash, not for the better or worse. He was growing into a beautiful, confident, perfect man. But he had always been perfect in my eyes no matter what happened. Even covered in bruised from his toes to his jaw. Nothing would ever change that about him.

His slightly cool fingers rested at the space between my (his) sweatshirt and my pants. "Isn't this mine?" He asked with a playful tone.

"Yeah, you'll have to take it off yourself to get it back." I blushed immediately when I sat that. It was so forward and wanton that it shocked even me.

~Matt~

"Yeah?" I asked softly and leaned forward. With one hand, I brought his arms above his head then brought my hand back down to slowly lever my sweatshirt off of him. He wasn't wearing a shirt underneath such was a good look for him. Naked. Yes, a very good look for him. I tossed the old sweatshirt aside and placed my hands lightly on his uncovered hips, moving my hands slowly up his side and inward once I reached his maturing chest. Mello's porcelain skin shone slightly in the dark of the room. I marveled at how smooth it was to the touch but it was warm. I felt his heart rate pick up as I ran my hands down is chest to his defined abs and stopped at his pants line. I moved one hand around his waist and my other moved up to his head.

He eyes never left my face nor did his hand on my cheek as I slowly explored his body with my unskilled hands. I knew he was afraid to touch me for all the bruising that covered my body but I wanted him to touch me, to feel me, to know every inch of my body the way I wanted to know his. He took the silent cue and leaned in as I did.

Our lips met softly, he was holding back on me so I pushed him back slightly. I wanted him to be strong. I wanted him to be himself and fight back. Be dominant against me. Make me sweat and pant and cry out his name. I wanted him to cry out my name. I forced my tongue into his mouth, nothing stopping me. No phone to ring and say come back. My eyes slid closed as his tongue started to massage mine in my mouth.

My hand on his hip slid forward to his pants buckle which I fumbled with. Mello realized what I was trying to do and leaned back slightly to give me better access. I looked into his eyes and saw the same burning need that I felt in the pit of my stomach. Fire was burning out from my stomach and heading south to my quickly hardening dick. Mello brought his head up and nipped my ear lightly, "You're so damn clumsy Matty." He whispered as I finally pulled apart his pants opening.

I couldn't take being away from his hot lips anymore and mashed mine against his in a purely instinct kiss. I blindly reached into his boxers and grasped onto his manhood. "Nnnnhn." Mello groaned into my mouth as I held it. He was shockingly big, where did he put it in those tight little leather pants? Mello pulled away from my mouth and gasped again as I slowly started moving my hand up and down on his length. "S-stop." He begged. Afraid I was doing something wrong, I withdrew immediately. He stood and my eyes widened as I thought he was leaving me. He kicked off his shoes and pulled his tight pants off, leaving them on the floor of my bedroom. His strong hand pulled me up and undid my jeans with one quick movement.

I gasped as his cool hand reached into my boxers and took hold of me. "Don't stop." He whispered as he leaned back in to kiss me. I slid my hand back into his boxers and felt his dick. I took a brave move and pushed his boxers down is legs, leaving my beautiful angel naked before me. My boxers hit the floor a second later and all thought of taking it slow was gone.

Need washed over me and I pushed him against the wall, sticking my tongue down his throat as I pulled on his dick enough to make him moan into my mouth. I was in total control and loved it. I would take his virginity and he would take mine. This wasn't enough. I had to please him. I kissed his neck, nipping and leaving little marks as I made my way down. His chest heaved as I licked one of his sensitive nipples and blew cool air across it. His nipple hardened immediately under the attention I was giving it so I moved to the other, doing the same. South. Down I went and knelt before his beautiful dick that stood proud before me, begging for attention. I looked up to him before tentatively licking the tip of him where clear liquid oozed out.

His back arched off the wall and he pushed against my lips without thinking as he groaned louder than he had before. I was doing the right thing. I opened up my mouth and slowly let him enter my hot, waiting mouth. "Oh god." He whimpered and I grinned, chuckling slightly. He thrust forward into my mouth and groaned again as he hit the back of my throat with almost no gag reflex. "Nnnn. Matt." He moaned as my hand and mouth worked together to make him feel amazing. His fingers wound their way into my hair and he started thrusting forward faster and harder but I had to stop him.

"Not yet, love." I said and kissed the tip once before he pulled me up and took me to the bed. I wanted him so bad, his beautiful face glistened with a fine sheen of sweat as he forced me onto my back at the edge of the bed. He wasted no time with anything else, just took me right into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the head of my engorged, throbbing cock before taking me all in at once, "Gah!" I moaned. It spurred him into motion as he pumped my cock and sucked on all he could take into his mouth at once. The brand on my back burned as I lay back but it didn't matter. The love of my life was on his knees for me, throwing aside his religion and morals. For me.

I stopped him before I came and put three of my fingers in his mouth. His eyes widened in realization as to what was coming. I got up onto the bed and brandished his beautiful little ass for me. "Tell me if it hurts." I whispered as I leaned over to kiss the back of his neck. I very slowly inserted one finger into his tight, virginal hole. One finger became two, I gave him time to adjust before the first. He groaned but in pain and as I waited patiently, it turned into a moan of pleasure. I gently started moving my fingers in and out, in and out, in and out of him to loosen him up. The last thing I wanted to do was hurt him.

"Please-" He started begging me, "Please, I want more." His words were breathy and desperate for more. I withdrew my fingers and put my dick to the opening that no one had touched before me. I pushed, feeling the pressure of muscles trying to keep me out. Again I pushed and felt it giving way, Mello moaned and tried to loosen up against my size. With one more push, the head of my 9 inch dick was in. His yelp of pain almost made me pull out in fear but he stopped me, reaching around the grab my leg. A sign to wait. I slid an inch in, then another and another until I was buried balls deep in my best friend turned lover. Another minute to adjust before it really started. Mello moved slightly and his muscles clamped down around me, causing me to groan loudly. He understood and grinned wickedly, "Go." He pleaded and I did. I pulled back to where the head of my dick was almost out, then moved back in slowly, "Faster! Oh God faster! Please Matty!" His begging and groaned spurred me into motion and I started thrusting into my best friend. I grabbed onto his hips as I fucked him at a steady rhythm, "Please, more!" He begged and I went faster, our bodies slapping together as he started pushing back every time I came forward.

My breath came in short huffs and groans as I plowed into him wildly. I reached around and grasped onto his aching cock and started jerking it at the same rhythm I was screwing him. Mello gasped and moaned, "Yes! Yes! Oh God yes! Don't stop! Cum in me Matt! Please! Make me cum!" Dirty talk pushed me over the edge. I found and even faster speed and went in and out of him the sweet friction building up around my shaft as I slammed back into him.

"Mello-uhhh! I'm cuming!" The release of my seed into him nearly blew my dick off with the force The second my hot cum splashed into him, he came all over my hand, panting like he had run a marathon at full speed.

I closed my eyes and leaned my head back, my red hair sticking to my face as I revealed in the feeling of Mello's velvet soft insides holding me. With a wet _POP_, I slid out of him and collapsed on the bed. I was drained after that. Mell turned so he was facing me, his pale face flushed with warm blood, his eyes sparkling like they never had before. "I love you." He said and pressed his lips gently against mine.

"I love you." I promised softly and closed my eyes, falling asleep.

~Mello~

Matt asleep was an adorable thing to see. His face softened and he looked so much younger, even with all of the bruises covering his body. I saw something out of place on his back between his shoulder blades. I frowned and leaned over slightly There was a jet black N branded onto his back with angry, red skin blistered around it. Niigata.

Oh Matt, my dear Matt. I gently touched his face as he slept, careful not to wake him. I lay down at watched him sleep before I closed my eyes and fell asleep, lulled by the constant sound of his deep breathing.


	11. Chapter 11: Hot Blood

_Hey guys, sorry about only one update. I had massive writers block to get this chapter written and done right. Another obnoxious cliff hanger but I do so love to torture my readers! _

_Bad news, I broke my finger playing a "friendly" game of lacrosse and that doesn't help my typing. I'll get (good) updates up as fast as I can but they won't be at the speed of the past few days. _

_Really no yaoi in this one, a bit of kissing but this is Mello's chapter really. Read to find out!_

_Keep reading, keep reviewing, keep loving._

_-Jaunt_

Chapter 11-Hot Blood

~Matt~

I opened my eyes after a peaceful rest, my arms around the sleeping Mello. A small smiled played across my lips as his chest rose and fell to a gentle rhythm, he was alive and he was mine forever. I kissed his shoulder lightly, a little butterfly kiss so as not to wake him. Little had I know he was so wicked in bed; I would have done that a lot sooner if I had known. Okay, that was a lie. The timing had been perfect; everything about last night had been magical.

I watched him sleep for a while longer; he was so peaceful when he was asleep. My only wish was that he could be at peace while awake as well. Our cloths lay strewn across the floor of my room, proof that last night really did happen. I carefully got out of bed so he could keep sleeping and headed to the bathroom for a shower. I wanted to wash away the horrible memories of being beat and branded by the Niigata family.

The sound of the water starting was familiar and welcomed after all the changes my life had gone through in the past few months. I looked at myself in the mirror, barely recognizing the guy staring back at me. My skin was covered in bruises and cuts that would someday heal away into scars. My hair had gotten longer but kept its vibrancy and contrast to my eyes. I turned and looked at my back, forever scared with the bold N between my shoulder blades. I sighed heavily and got into the shower to clean up. I was covered in sweat and… Other bodily fluids from my beautiful night with Mello, my Mello.

The bathroom door opened and Mello got into the shower with me, his eyes bright and happy in a way I hadn't seen since we were little kids back at Wammy's. I leaned my head down and kissed him gently. His answering smile made me smile as well, I felt like a kid in a candy shop when I was with Mello. We both cleaned up, given it took longer since we had problems keeping our hands to ourselves, and dried off after we shut the water off. I wrapped a towel around my waist before I took Mello into my arms and hugged him close despite the pain from any contact. "I love you." I said softly when I pulled back to look at his face.

His icy blue eyes melted even more when I said those three words. "I love you too." He promised me, our lips met again with an ebbing passion from the night before. The flame never went out inside of me, I still wanted him. It took all the control I had to not take him right there in the bathroom where it all started. In a silent message, we broke the kiss and went to get dressed. My jumping out of the Niigata family wasn't the last of it, far from it. Mello was still in the Mafia, still in danger.

~Mello~

I go dressed in my leathers since Matt had taken back his sweatshirt. I grinned slightly at the thought of how desperate I had been for him last night; he had needed me just as much though. We had been equals as we should have been; our coming together on a new level had been the most perfect thing in the world. It made all of my worries and fears disappear as I made Matt mine and he made me his.

But this wasn't the end; the end was when the bastards who marked my Matt were dead. I picked up my Jericho and slid it into my waist line, my automatic was stored away at the warehouse where I was going. When I stepped out of my room into the living room, Matt was waiting for me in baggy sweats and a long sleeved shirt that covered up most of the bruises. "You're leaving?" He asked, seeing that I was dressed for work.

"I've got one final thing to do before this is over." I told my lover with no more explanation, "Stay here, I mean it this time." I walked over to Matt and placed a light kiss on his lips before straightening up, "I mean it." I told him once again before leaving. I waited to hear the locks slide into place before I went off to kill the bastards who hurt him.

I got on my motorcycle and headed to the warehouse for the Mafia to get my gun. I needed to pack some heavy heat in order to take down the Niigatas. Take them down for Matty's sake. I burst into the warehouse on a mission that I would succeed at no matter what.

Alphonse shouted at me as I stalked past him but I couldn't hear anything that he said. I had a goal, get my gun and get going. I found my way to the weapons room and located the gun I would use to commit mass murder. A SCAR-Light developed by the FNH USA. It was designed to be more accurate and jam less, I'd need both of those attributes when I burst into the Niigata warehouse alone.

I walked out of the room with the SCAR-Light over my shoulder but I wasn't alone. Alphonse stood before me and stopped me, "Where are you going with such heavy heat?" He asked me evenly as if I hadn't run off against orders.

"I'm going to make those fucking Niigatas pay for what they did to a friend of mine. They branded him." He watched me closely for a second but I didn't know what he was looking for. Whatever he wanted to see, he saw because he smiled and pulled out his own gun.

"Well hell, let's get going." Now it was my turn to look at him, he was coming along to fight? Alphonse never fought unless he was needed or he wanted to join in the fun. "It'll be fun to get a few of them after they killed Tommy B." Tommy B hadn't been much older than me when he died under my command. He had also been Alphonse's favorite nephew. "Payback time." He growled as others fell into place behind him. Five of us including me were going for revenge.

We didn't run there like we had in the night mission, instead we took a bullet proof van that we all fit in easily. "Go in and kill as many as you can. You three stick together, I've got Mello's back." I looked to him and nodded as our eyes met. I understood what it meant. This was his suicide mission that he didn't plan on coming back from. He grasped my hand tightly, "Been good knowin' ya kid."

I didn't answer as the door slid open and the bullet started flying. Everything went by in a blur as I raced forward and literally beat a man to death with the butt of my gun. Alphonse and I smashed the door in with our combined weight and were met by three guards that opened fire. They were too slow as our own bullets found their marks, dropping them like flies. "Bastards! Burn in hell!" Alphonse laughed as he took down two of them.

"This way." I told him and turned down a hall way to reach the center. I had hacked in and gotten schematics of the place and committed the floor plan to memory in case this moment ever came. We met no more resistance as we wound our way through to the central room where Boss Niigata would be. I felt like I was in one of Matt's games, defeating lesser enemies before reaching the boss in the center of the maze.

"Here." I said as we burst through the final door. _Ca-chik!_ "Back! Back!" I tried to get Alphonse back into the hall but it was too late, the guns opened fire on him and he dropped like those men we killed outside. A bullet slammed into my shoulder but didn't stop me as I started firing like mad. I must have been yelling because I suddenly gasped for air as another bullet hit my right thigh. I was thrown back against the door frame just to keep standing as I kept firing for my life.

The third bullet found its mark in my side and I hit the ground, unable to keep fighting. Fighting for the love of my life. Fighting for the right to go home to him. "Stop!" Someone called and all of the bangs of the guns stopped. A hand on my chin forced me to look up at an ugly Japanese face that leered down upon me. "We'll keep this one. He's too pretty to kill." I spat in his face and got backhanded for my insubordination. "Don't worry blondie, I'll break you."

I felt the first tendrils of fear grip at my heart as I realized I had lost. I was a prisoner of war with no one to rescue me. "I'm sorry Matt." I whispered as the butt of a gun cracked into my temple, sending me into the black of unconsciousness.


	12. Chapter 12: Nasty Competition

_I'm really sorry about the delay guys, my broken finger had really been making everything hard and I didn't want to upload a shitty chapter so I took my time on this one. _

_With Mello captured, new things unfold. Don't kill me, it'll all work out. I promise. Hope you guys like this one and ONLY ONE REVIEW AWAY FROM 50! WOO! You guys rock_

_Anyways, keep reading, keep reviewing, keep loving._

_-Jaunt_

Chapter 12-Nasty Competition

~Mello~

_Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. _

The every present sound of water dripping woke me from the blackness of being unconscious. Where was I? I opened my eyes or at least tried to. I couldn't see anything around the blindfold that was obstructing my vision. I was unable to see but all my other senses were on fire, tasting the place around me. It was cold and damp with a musky scent and everything echoed, even my quiet breathing.

I was startled when the cloth covering my eyes was ripped off my face and I could finally see. Worse than the place was the face staring at me, a pudgy Japanese face with crooked teeth and horrible breath. "Hey! Boss, he's awake." A heavy sounding door opened and in walked my enemy. Boss Niigata. I frowned as he came up to me and did the same thing with my chin as before.

He grabbed onto my chin and tilted my head from side to side. I glared at him in defiance and spat in his face. His answering backhand knocked me to the ground, my hands were tied behind my back and didn't give me any chance to catch myself. I grunted as I hit the cold cement floor and continued to glare at him. "He's got some fire in him." He commented and pulled me back up. "I like that in my women." Oh hell no! I wasn't anyone's woman. I was Mihael Keehl! When he put his hand on my cheek, I bit it hard and tasted the metallic tang of blood.

Two men grabbed me and pulled me away as Niigata pulled out a knife. "I'll break him here and now." He advanced on me but was stopped by one of the younger men.

"You don't want to leave a scar. We can sell him if he doesn't break." Hm. Was this man actually compassionate or was he working an angle? I'd figure him out sooner or later. I guess sooner rather than later because the men all left except him. "You alright?" He asked and knelt in front of me to dab at my split lip with a towel.

"Yeah." I said, my words a little thick with my swollen lip. "Thanks for that." I didn't want to bite the hand that fed me so I was going to keep an eye on him and see just how easy it would be to play him into letting me free.

"Niigata is a brute of a man who'll rape you then sell you. If you're lucky, he won't kill you but it's best to give him what he wants." He explained to me softly as he smiled slightly. He was reasonable attractive for a Japanese man but he was nothing to my Matty. "I'm Takumi." He told me.

"Mello." His eyes widened slightly.

"Don't tell that name to the Boss," He said in a voice barely above a whisper, "He'll kill you for being part of the Mafia." I nodded in understanding, seeing the reason behind what he told me.

"Michael." Of course I wouldn't give him my real name and Michael was similar to Mihael.

"I'm going to watch out for you." He promised me. Something in his solemn eyes told me he had lost someone dear to him that looked like me or something like that. Our eyes met as he continued to dab at my lip. "You have someone to go home to, don't you?" I nodded slightly, not wanting to give away more than that in case it put Matty in danger. "Tomorrow they'll do all in their power to break you. Be strong."

With that, he left me alone in my cell. Oh Matty… "Where are you?" I whispered up to the ceiling.

~Matt~

Mello had left me just after we finally came together as we should have been. I understood that he had to work and had obligations but I had hoped… Well I had hoped he'd stay home for me for at least an hour or two before leaving me. I hated being alone but I'd never tell him that. He'd start to feel guilty then wouldn't go to work or something and risk his skin just to keep me company. I'd do anything to keep him safe. I'd even take a bullet for him if I had to. I loved him more than anything in the world.

I waited for a few hours just staring at the door, wishing he'd walk through the door and give me a kiss hello before we did something that two people in love should like… Like watch a movie or go for a walk for get into a sexy pillow fight. I liked the last one best, personally, but I'd be fine with anything that involved my blonde haired lover.

Out of sheer boredom, I turned on a DVD and lay out on the couch under a comfy blanket that smelled a lot like Mello's cologne. I wanted a smoke but the smell of the blanket was just so perfect and I was so comfortable that I didn't bother. And I also ended up falling asleep maybe twenty minutes into the second Sherlock Holmes movie.

_Do do do, dodododo DO DO DO DO DO-_My phone ringing woke me from a pretty light sleep. I dove off the couch to find my cell, it had to be Mello! "Hey!" I said in a sing-songy voice that I knew he'd harass me about later but that didn't matter. "Where are you Melly?"

"This isn't Mello, it's Near." Fuck, why was he calling? I needed this line open for Mello in case he called. "I need your help. Can you come meet me now?" Now? Now? Did he not realize that I had a life? Well, usually I had a life. Not today.

"I dunno, Mello doesn'-"

"I just need you to hack something for me." I sighed heavily, how could I resist a hack job?

"Fine, where are you?" I wrote down the address and hung up. Why was Near in Japan? I guess I'd find out when I got there.

I stood and looked down at myself, I was a complete slob. I went into my room that still had clothing tossed all around and found some jeans and a semi clean shirt before heading out the door.

I reached the hotel without any problem and found a man to be waiting for me when I pulled up in my '68 Shelby GT500E. "Right this way." He said as another man took my car.

"Hey! That's my ca-"

"He's merely parking it. It will be here when you're ready to leave." Once we were inside, he took me to an elevator which we rode up to the fifteenth floor in. Before we went into the door, he stopped me, "Please turn out your pockets of everything." I pulled out a pack of smokes, a book of matches, a GameBoy, extra batteries, a pocket knife, a pack of gum, a hair tie, and a big ball of lint followed by my cell phone. "You may go in."

I opened up the door and walked in to see Near sitting in that odd way he always did, drinking tea or coffee or whatever the little weirdo liked to drink. "You're here, good. Now I need you to get into the FBI's secret task force. I tried and couldn't get past the third firewall." I sat in front of the computers and started my work. I felt Near get up and stand behind me, his odd gaze at the back of my head.

Oddly enough, I got in with ease. The third firewall had been a little tough but there was an opening that I found and forced my way in. Once I had full access, I turned around in my spinning chair and looked up at Mello's enemy. "You're in."

"You've gotten better." He commented then he did the unexpected. Just as I was going to stand, he put his arms around my neck and pushed his lips against mine in a surprisingly dominant fashion.

Oh shit. Near was kissing me.


	13. Chapter 13: Stand Up

_Chapter 13, oh man! I feel so motivated by you guys to keep writing with all the awesome reviews you guys give me! Hopefully 13 doesn't prove to be my unlucky number and ruin the story but I think it's a pretty damn good story especially how it highlights the changes in Matt since the crash. Big changes in Mello's predicament, read on to find the horrible cliff hanger!_

_Keep reading, keep reviewing, keep loving, and keep being awesome! Love you guys_

_-Jaunt_

Chapter 13-Stand Up

~Matt~

What the hell was going on? Near had kissed me, was kissing me! I pushed him back and he tumbled onto the floor. The look of shock on his usually blank face was almost comical and I would have laughed if it was any other situation. "What the fuck was that for?" I demanded of the fifteen-year-old kid watching me from the floor. "You just… You sexually assaulted me!" I ran the back of my sleeve over my lips in a vain attempt to get the feeling of his lips off of mine.

I watched as Near stood up and took a seat on a chair that faced me, one leg pulled up to his chest in that odd we he always sat. His eyes didn't leave me as I leaned forward in the exact opposite sitting style of Near. I spread my legs out and rested my elbows on my knees. "I had been wondering for a long time whether you were gay." What he said shocked me but I hid it.

"Why do you think I'm gay?"

"I don't." Was he starting to lose it? Was the stress starting to get to him? Making him talk crazy. "I don't think you're as much gay as you just love Mello." I stared at him, trying to see his logic behind everything but failing.

"Have you been watching us?"

"Hardly, I just prefer to know where my second and third competitors are and since you're living together it's rather easy."

"Fuck that Near." I said and stood up, "You leave us alone. You put Mello through hell back at Wammy's and you enjoyed it you crazy asshat!" I went to the door and tried it, locked. I could now employ the useful skill Mell had taught me. I pulled a hair pin out of my pocket and worked on the lock as I felt Near's dark eyes boring into my back.

"You won't be able to get it-" The click of the lock freeing shut him up. He was starting to slip up. Maybe Mello would succeed L after all but… Did I want that for him? It had been my job from the beginning to watch over my best friend and keep him on the path to happiness but would he really be happy like this? The way Near lived was fine for him, he could never function in everyday life, Mello could.

I strode out but didn't get far as a gun was pointed at my head. "You aren't leaving just yet." The man from earlier said. I cocked my head to the side and looked down to where my gun was pointed direction at his chest.

"I don't think you get to make the calls here." Yes, I was a badass who managed to keep a gun when I turned out my pockets. "I'm leaving and if I discover that Near is watching me again, I'll blow his brains out and you'll be left without your golden boy." I wasn't fucking around anymore. Mello didn't need Near interfering with his life and I'd go to great lengths to keep him from my bright eyed lover.

When I got back down and in my car, my hands were shaking with adrenaline that had been controlling me just moments ago. Adrenaline was almost as good as cigarettes; the feeling of power was addictive. I now understood why Mello loved his power as much as he did, it felt so good to be the strongest in a situation that could turn to hell at any second.

I floored it out of there and headed back to the flat where I hoped that Mello would be. I'd explain to him where I had been but after I had given him a fierce hug and a kiss. Strange how much I worried about him now. I had always worried but now it was twice as bad and right now… Right now I had a horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach. I didn't think it was the adrenaline wearing off, it felt like something much worse. I felt like Mello was in danger.

He wasn't home when I got home but I had known that instinctually before I even pulled into town. Maybe I was just over reacting because he was my boyfriend now but that didn't seem likely. I was still Matt, just a little harder and smarter. The Smith & Wesson in my waist band agreed.

_Beep-beep! Beep-beep!_

That was my text tone. I picked up my cell on the kitchen counter and opened it up to see a text from an unknown number.

_They have him._

All it said was "They have him." and nothing more but I knew what it meant. The Niigatas had Mello and now it was up to me to rescue him.

"Not for long." I promised him out loud even if he wasn't there to hear. "Not for long, Mello."

~Mello~

Call me weak but I was ready to give in after a few days but I didn't. There were two things keeping me from losing the battle and letting Niigata win. The first was the knowledge that Matt was trying to save me. There was no way to know for sure but my gut told me he was out there, working furiously to save me. The second was the kindness from Takumi, stupidly enough. He kept things bearable by doing stupid little things I used to take for granted. "Hey Michael, how's it going?" He asked as he walked into the nasty little cell. I shrugged and looked over to him from the small cot in the corner.

"As good as can be expected from a prisoner." I didn't really know why I was nice to him, maybe because he was the only person in the joint that didn't get a kick out of trying to break me. Instead, he talked to me and gave me something to preoccupy myself with.

"Boss is getting sick of your will, he's ready to just rape and sell you in the next week." He reported, keeping me in the know of my life status since I had no way of knowing what Niigata was planning, "He says he won't kill you since you're so pretty but he wants his money's worth out of you."

A few more days passed in a similar fashion. I had a few books to read to help pass the time but exercise wasn't permitted so I always had way to much built up energy that I couldn't work off. I usually paced a lot just for something to do where I was moving and not just sitting around on my ass getting lazy.

The door suddenly burst open and in walked Boss Niigata, he really liked his grand entrances. I looked up and set aside my book only to be grabbed by my collar and tossed on the ground. "Did I miss a memo or something?" I asked with a sarcastic bite that earned me a rough backhand, "Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed today, Boss?" Another backhand. "This is starting to get fun." A third. "Are we going for a fourth?" Guess we were because the force of that one knocked me flat.

"Stop, you're damaging the goods Kenta." I searched for the speaker and picked him to be Takumi… Why did Takumi just call Boss by Kenta?

"But-"

"Enough. Mello's face is his money." What the fuck? Was he back stabbing me all of a sudden? Gah! No! "No one is to touch him but me." Who was he to give orders like that? Takumi stepped forward from the burly men that were in front of him and set me with a curious stare. The big man that I didn't know any more looked to Takumi.

"Whatever you say, Boss Niigata."


	14. Chapter 14: Blood Loss

_Another chapter, woo hoo Who would have thought my little story would have 60 reviews after only 13 chapters? Anyways, you guys are really amazing and I can't say that enough because you are. Also, something funny you guys will like. My ring tone is the Mario Theme XD_

_So Mello was captured and attempted to manipulate Takumi only to discover that he had been Boss Niigata all along, whoppsies! So is it Matt to the rescue?_

_Keep reading, keep reviewing, keep loving, keep being awesome!_

_-Jaunt_

Chapter 14-Blood Loss

~Matt~

Niigatas had Mello; there was only one thing for me to do. I was going to put to use all the violent video games I played and go in to rescue him. I knew the layout and had a pretty damn good idea where they were keeping him so now all I had to do was get my hands on some serious weaponry. I had just the girl to call. I picked up my cell and dialed, "Hey Matt, what's up?" A bright voice answered.

"Hey Meghan, I'm in need of some guns." I said as I paced back and forth.

"Say no more Matty, come on over and I'll load you up." She hung up and I went to get dressed in some clothing where I could pack heavy heat. I pulled on a pair of jeans with a belt then a black tee shirt that hugged my body. Next came a black sweatshirt and my goggles topped off with a black hat like those emo kids wore now a days. I pulled on two matching shoes, quite a feat for me, and headed out with only my cell phone.

Meghan opened the door in one of her scanty outfits she favored and pulled me in, "Hey Matty, what kinda mission you on?" She asked as I was lead to the back of the house.

"Go in and blow the hell out of everyone in my way." I was focused on my mission and only that, the plan set in my head as she opened up a large safe full of different kinds of weapons.

"Two hand guns, any preference? Eh, doesn't matter now. An automatic for sure. How are you with knives? Good for close range shit. Smoke bombs are a must and maybe stink? Yeah, they're good. Grenades would be too much, don't you think? Do you think you'll need night vision goggles? Silencers! Yes! Need those." She was tossing weapons onto the bed in the room as she worked out what she wanted to send me with. "And I have a way for you to carry it all with easy access, that's the really important part."

~Mello~

The other men walked out of my small cell and the door locked tight behind them as Takumi knelt in front of me. "Now then, that scowl ruins a pretty face like yours." He said and I continued to glare. "It's your own fault for not knowing the enemy Mello, just be glad I want to sell you but not before I get a taste of you."

He very stupidly leaned in to touch me, my hands were cuffed behind my back but I head butted him hard in the face and he crashed back into the cot where he lay stunned for a moment before getting up and hauling me to my feet with surprising strength. I was up for only second before being tossed on the cot without any chance to fight back. The true boss of the Niigata crime family was on me in second, pinning me down with one hand while the other literally ripped off my shirt (my leathers had been confiscated).

Takumi sure was a forward, one track mind kinda guy. He was about to kiss my lips but I turned away. My lips were Matt's. No one else's. Even in the face of defeat I was defiant. I wanted people to hear my name and know that I went down fighting. My jaw clenched against the strong kisses that were being forced on my neck and down my bare chest. His tongue swirled around my nipple then he blew on it. It sent shivers down my spine but not for him, Matty had done the same thing to me our first time. God how I missed him. My shoulders started to ache from my arms behind cuffed under me but that didn't matter. I had to get free at any cost.

I wriggled under his touch to make it seem like I was enjoying it but I was really trying to get a better vantage point to strike. I forced myself to let out a fake moan like he was actually pleasing me. What a joke. My body would only respond to the golden touch of my redheaded love. I winced as he slid down the loose fitting pants I was forced to wear and nearly kicked him when he touched my soft dick. My body didn't want him in any way, shape, or form.

When he moved in a position to get off my pants, I was able to act. I kneed him hard in the stomach and as he moved back out of my knee's range, I kicked out hard and got him right in the nose. There was a loud crack followed by his swearing as blood poured down his face. "Bastard, you're lucky you're so attractive." He growled and stalked out.

Another man walked in and saw the bad position I was in. He advanced. He was much larger than Takumi. Oh God, I was doomed.

~Matt~

I moved up to the perimeter of the Niigata warehouse, my automatic already in hand as I slunk forward. I had never killed anyone, not even during the big war between the Mafia and the Niigatas. Never even killed anything bigger than a fly, maybe the occasional squirrel I ran over when driving. Now was the moment I became a man and proved my right to be by Mello's side.

I opened fire on the six guards at the door, dropping them like flies as I took off at a sprint into the building. Where was everyone? No one was in sight. That worried me, the halls used to be filled with Niigata's grunt workers. Maybe they had all been killed in the war with the Mafia. One could only wish.

A group of them rounded the corner and started shooting but my automatic was ten times faster. They fell dead as I ran through their lifeless bodies. I could just sense the way to Mello like a magnetic pull. As I sprinted around a corner, bullets flew past my left ear and I was forced to get back behind the wall. "Shit!" I cursed and threw the jammed automatic to the side. I pulled out my two hand guns and peaked around the corner as more bullets just barely missed me. I had the picture envisioned in my mind so when I leapt out from the cover of the wall, I placed two bullets into my attacker and was able to advance. This felt just like Call of Duty to me, maybe that was why I was so calm. This was all just a game to me.

I meant to more resistance as I ran to the back room cells.

~Mello~

I struggled the second he touched me in my weakened state but that only seemed to fuel his fire more. I tried to kick him, tried to punch, tried to bite, tried anything that could get him off of me but none of it worked! I started to panic as he disgusting B.O. started to choke me with the stench. "Don't touch me!" I growled dangerously but it only made him guffaw stupidly.

He liked it when I struggled? I did the exact opposite and fell still as a corpse and prayed that he'd stop. My attacker didn't like that but he took the opportunity and managed to pull my pants completely off in my moment of being still. I kicked out and caught his shoulder but he then pinned me down with his weight and bit my neck, leaving rough marks covering my throat.

The pervert pulled open his pants and pulled out his tiny cock as he tried to pull my legs up to get access to my-The door was thrown off its hinges after a deafening bang. A vision in black walked in and took quick aim, squeezing off a shot at my direction. I winced but when pain didn't erupt in my body, I understood. I forced my eyes open and saw my rapist fall to the floor with a bullet hole clean through his head.

My savior pulled off his black hat to reveal bright red hair, "Matt!" I exclaimed and nearly broke down in tears.

"Did ya miss me?" He asked and produced a key to unlock my cuffs. Matt had come to save me. The cuffs dropped to the ground and I rubbed my sore wrists.

Matty pulled me into a quick but strong hug before taking my hand and looking into my eyes, "Let's get out of here." His eyes were serious and dangerous but… He'd never looked sexier. I smiled slightly and squeezed his hand in mine. Everything was going to be okay.

Time stopped as Takumi, sporting two black eyes from a broken nose, came into the doorway and rose his run, "NO!" I yelled as the bang hit my ears and Matt stumbled forward. "Matt!" I choked as another bullet slammed into him, forcing him onto his knees. I grabbed one of his hand guns and fired but not before a third round brought him to the ground. Takumi hit the ground with two rounds of lead in his chest.

"Matt?" I begged as I went down on my knees and turned over my lover, my best friend, my light. His hot blood was already pooling on the cold floor. "Matt! Don't you dare die on me! Matt!" His eyes glazed over as he stared up at the blank ceiling. "Matt!"


	15. Chapter 15: Grand Escape

_So the drama just keeps building with every chapter and every cliff hanger seems to bring the boys closer to their own deaths. As you guessed, Matt isn't going to die. What kind of melloXmatt story would this be is Matt died in the 14__th__ chapter?_

_With this chapter, it's not a lot happening in a long period of time but I think it's an okay chapter. Let me know what you think because if it sucks, I'll take it down and rewrite it._

_Keep reading, keep reviewing, keep loving, keep being the best fans ever!_

_-Jaunt_

Chapter 15-Grand Escape

~Mello~

I was going into a panic mode. Matt was shot and bleeding and I didn't know what to do. Takumi was dead so the immediate threat was gone but the much more imminent danger was Matt bleeding to death. "I'm so sorry." I whispered and hauled him up. His head lolled to the side as I was forced to support his weight, which wasn't much. Matt was way too thin for a guy of his height but that didn't matter, we could discuss his eating habits if he survived. I got his arm around my shoulders and with my free hand picked up Takumi's automatic handgun that would come in handy.

"Let's go buddy." I said and started to pull the unconscious Matt from the cell where two men already lay dead. I figured my best way out was to follow the trail of carnage my boyfriend had left as he came to find me. It worked pretty well considering I had to take some guesses on which way to go.

A man appeared before me and before he could do anything I put a bullet through his head and kept along on my way. "Mell?" A familiar voice asked softly in my ear. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm here baby." I promised and tightened my hold around his still beat up side. "I'm here." I refused to let anything else happen to him, it was my turn to watch over him after he had cared for me since we were five years old.

Outside it was still dark so we were able to get off the perimeter without any problems but I needed a car to get him somewhere safe. If he were capable, he would have wired a car and we would have been on our merry way but he was going between aware and unaware at random intervals. I winced at the thought of how much blood he had lost or how much pain he must be in.

With a little luck, I found a car that was stupidly left unlocked. I got Matt into the back where he could lay out and I got into the front, "Shit, how do I do this?" I hissed at myself, why had I never let Matt teach me?

"Open up the panel under the steering wheel," A quiet voice told me form the back. "Find the two red wires and cut them both. Strip one end of each and twist them together. The car will start." I did exactly as he told me and the car did start. Without another word, I drove off in the stolen car with my dying boyfriend in the back.

We would have to go back to the apartment for a quick patch up job before we took off again. Niigata had a whole network in Japan and they'd come after us killing the boss. I pulled up into the parking garage and got Matty out of the back. He leaned heavily into me, unable to support himself. "I'll get you fixed up." I promised him softly as I realized I'd just have to carry him up the stairs. What would be the best way to do it with his back shot up? "Matt, I'll piggy back you up the stairs, just hold on a little longer." I begged as I transferred him onto my back. His arms draped around my shoulders and I held onto his legs. I leaned forward to make it easy for him and I jogged up the steps. I wished I could have gone slower but who knew how fast they'd be there. They might already be making a perimeter for all I knew.

I unlocked our apartment and lay him face down on his bed. Taking the bullets out would be messy and painful. I wished I had something to help numb the pain but there really was nothing of use. A knock at the front door stopped me from pulling the first of the three bullets out of him. "Just a sec." I said and kissed the back of his neck. He hadn't said anything since telling me how to hotwire the car. I was afraid he was slipping away, he was so pale already. I checked through the peep hole, it was… A neighbor?

"Mello, I can help." She lived two doors down from us and from what I'd found on her, she was a well versed nurse. I opened up the door. "I don't need to know what happened, just let me help." Her name was… Margret? No, Maggie! That was it, Maggie. Maggie already had a bag in her hand and I guessed she had seen us come up the stairs.

"Bedroom." I said and lead her there where Matt lay on his death bed. Nothing was said as she sat on the bed edge and cut off his blood stained shirt.

"Will you be able to help?" She asked me after checking each wound carefully. I nodded as I watched Matt's eyes flutter.

"Yeah." My voice was weak and feeble. I was too worried about Matt to focus on anything but his ebbing life. Maggie pulled out a bottle of something and I watched as she poured it directly onto the bleeding wounds.

"Numb the pain." She explained and pulled out a pair of large looking pliers. "Matt, I'm going to take the bullets out now." He didn't respond until she reached into his shoulder and pulled out the first bullet. His eyes snapped open and pain crossed his face but he kept still. I reached out and took his hand which he squeezed weakly. His eyes stayed on mine as each bullet was pulled out. I knew when they were coming out because he gripped my hand harder each time. "They're out." Maggie's voice was the only thing to be heard in the deathly silent room. Matt closed his eyes and for a second I was hit with terror, thinking he was dead.

His body rose slightly with his steady breathing. Maggie pulled out thread and a needle as she started to sew close the three bullet wounds in his back. I watched her do it, cataloging the process so if I ever needed to do it I could. Next came a pink frost looking goo that she used to cover up the freshly stitched wounds before she covered them with gauze and wrapped them up tightly. "I don't know what kind of trouble you boys are in but… God speed to you both." She said and stood, handing me a few medical supplies for Matt. "Keep an eye on those wounds so they don't get infected."

"Thank you." I said softly as she left. I had to pack for us to leave. Just as I was about to leave the room, my phone buzzed with a call.

I stepped out of the room and answered. "Hello?"

"This is Ms. Baker with International Airlines. I'm calling to confirm two first class tickets from Japan to Canada. Flight 391 leaving tonight at 22:00." Two tickets out of Japan? Matt. He had planned everything perfectly.

"Yes, confirmed. Thank you Ms. Baker." I said and smiled as I hung up. I was going to get Matt out of here and we'd be safe.

~Matt~

I forced my eyes open and looked around, where was I? A glance to my left revealed Mello behind the steering where of a car. A car? Hadn't we just been in Niigata's warehouse? "Hey sleeping beauty." Mell said when he saw that I was awake. "Feeling better?" I didn't really remember what had happened but I distinctly recalled three bullets being unloaded into my back.

"Where are we?" I asked, my voice awkwardly hoarse and dry.

"In a car." Wow, Mello, wow. That was sure helpful. He reached his hand across the arm rest thingy and took my hand in his. "We're on our way to the airport. Then to Canada." It clicked then, the tickets I had gotten to get us the hell out of Japan. "Good thinking Matty and… Thank you." I watching him watch the road for a while before closing my eyes again. I was so tired.

When I woke again, bright lights were shining through the windshield. Mello was getting out of the car and went to the trunk. I gingerly got myself out and leaned against the sleek black door of the Mercedes we had driven here. Mello had a bag over his shoulder and another in his hand. His free hand found mine and we walked into the airport which would take us to freedom.

We went through the lines like normal people, Mello holding me up as I started to fade fast. I was so tired but I forced myself to stay awake. I could sleep on the plane when we were safe.

Ten o'clock finally came and we were getting ready for takeoff as the stewardess came over the speaker on the plane, "We're sorry for the delay but the police are demanding to search this plane for two fugitives making an escape from Japan." I shared a quick glance with Mello as we guessed who they were looking for. No hiding on a plane.

Two officers stepped onto the plane and spoke quickly with the captain who seemed pissed off by the delay. I leaned back into the comfy first class seat and waited. We were caught. Mello was a Mafia member and I had been in the Niigatas. We both were guilty parties in the gang war. This was it. I grasped Mello's hand tightly as the officers turned and looked right at us.


	16. Chapter 16: Ice Cold

_After the last cliff hanger, I just couldn't not write chapter 16 so here it is! To my favorite reviewers that do every chapter, you're the best. To any and every other reviewer, you're the best as well! Not much else to say right now…_

_Keep reading, keep reviewing, keep loving, keep being amazing!_

_-Jaunt_

Chapter 16-Ice Cold

~Mello~

My blood ran cold and my heart stopped as the police looked right at Matt then me. I squeezed Matt's hand back as his tightened around mine. It was hard to stay calm but we both managed it. I could swear that the police heard my heart slamming against my ribs as they started walking down the thin aisle of the first class seats. I tried to act casual and turned to look at Matt, make conversation with my boyfriend. Just a couple going to Canada. We looked like we could be Canadian, we sure as hell didn't look Japanese. "So when we get there, how far is it to the lodge?" I asked evenly.

"Uhm, depends on whether there's a car waiting for us or snowmobiles." He said, his eyes watching the officers stopping to talk to each set of people. They finally came to us.

"Sorry for the inconv-" The tall officer was cut off by the mad dash. My heart leapt into my throat as he took off. Not Matt. Not me. The two men behind us slammed into the police officer who had spoken to us as they tried to get free. I couldn't just sit by as they were about to get away so I jumped up and grabbed them both by the backs of their shirts. I smacked their heads together and they collapsed in the middle of the aisle. "Whoa." The knocked over officer said as his partner pulled him up. "Thanks kid." I held up my hand and stopped him.

"It was nothing. Now if you don't mind, my boyfriend and I would like to get home at a good time." I smiled slightly and brushed my hair out of my eyes. They smiled and nodded as they cuffed and pulled off the two fugitives. The stewardess came over the intercom a few minutes later.

"We're sorry for the delay but we'll be taking off soon and if any two people would like to upgrade to first class, please inform the stewardesses." I took my seat and looked at Matt who was still very pale from blood loss. I took his hand back in mine and smiled the smile only he ever got. He looked so weak and fragile right now, it broke my heart. He needed to get something in his stomach before he passed out.

The take off was easy and went off without a hitch, finally some good luck. Since the flight was international, the plane was really nice and tricked out. A movie started and Matt put his head on my shoulder, falling asleep almost immediately. I didn't focus on the movie at all, something stupid about a girl finding a letter and trying to find who wrote it. I could only listen to the steady breath of Matt as his heart beat strong in his chest. He was alive and healing, that was all I could ever ask for. Him being mine was a huge bonus that made my life worth living.

When Matt woke up, I got us both dinner. He needed to get his strength back and it'd take a while. I made sure he cleared his plate and drank a glass of milk despite his protests. It was funny how his little quirks made me love him even more. How he crinkled his nose when he laughed, how his eyes fluttered attractively when he woke, his utter hatred of milk. I never quite got why he hated milk so much but he did.

His eyes lit up when I pulled a GameBoy out of the bag I had packed for him. It was absolutely adorable the way he took it from my hand and smiled like a kid on Christmas. He played on his handheld for the remained of the flight, switching out between playing and sleeping. I didn't take my eye off of him as he did both things. The fact that he was alive amazed me. He survived a car crash, being beaten near death, and getting shot three times. He was a miracle.

The landing went just as smoothly as the take off. Everything seemed to be going well all of a sudden. Maybe our bad luck had finally run out. I grabbed Matt's bag before he could and walked off the plane, my boyfriend right behind me. He took my hand as we walked through the small airport.

People stared at us, apparently gay couples weren't common in the middle of Bumfuck, Nowhere. "What are we taking out of here?" I asked Matt when he took the lead.

"Snowmobiles. I thought staying in the middle of nowhere for a while could help us get away from the Niigatas' prying eyes." I looked at Matt in slight surprise.

"When did you become such a thinker?" I smiled to take the sting from the words that were meant as a joke.

"Har. Har. C'mon, we need to get supplies before we go out to the cabin."

~Matt~

I smiled at the love of my life as we headed out into the cold winter that was Canada. The rental shop was right across from the airport so we walked across the road and long term rented two snowmobiles. The town was really kind of cute, rustic in a charming way. Mello looked around and laughed at the stuffed animals that covered the rental place. "Where can we get supplies?" I asked the guy who had rented to us.

"Go down the highway north for two miles then turn west and Pinecone. It's right on the corner." He sneered at us when didn't go unnoticed by Mello. His short temper broke right then and he slammed his fists onto the counter.

"You got a problem?" He demanded of the Canada hick.

"Well… Uhm… No?" The guy seemed taken aback at Mello's sudden outburst.

"I asked: You got a problem?" Mello's voice was at the point where I knew he was about to break something. "You got a problem with us being gay?"

"Mello, stop." I said and wrapped my hands around his strong bicep, "Stop. He's not worth it." One look into my pleading eyes and his anger disappeared. Mello could never be mad when I gave him that look. I took his hand and pulled him out to find out transportation.

We had gotten a two up and one up, I picked the two up since I liked the color. I shivered in the cold, we'd have to get coats and stuff when we got to the general store. Mello took the lead since he was a better judge of distance.

The ride was cold and my back ached but it was worth it to get to the store. Mello got the coats and survival tools while I got the food that we couldn't live without. Okay, so that meant chocolate and cigarettes with some other things but who the hell really cared? We were free finally.

After paying, we strapped everything down onto the back of my snowmobile besides our new jackets. I pulled Mello to me for a much needed kiss before we took off with me in the lead this time.

Freedom tasted sweet as we sped along the cold wasteland that was our new home for a few months. We rode next to each other, not wanting to be far after we finally were reunited after everything that had kept us apart. There were a lot of trees until we got to what I thought was a huge clearing.

I watched with delight as Mello sped forward, loving the speed and the chance to finally be a teenager. We both had been deprived of both childhood and teenhood. Wait, something was wrong. Mell came to a dead stop and held up his hand. I stopped maybe 40 yards back. I pulled off my helmet, "What's wrong?" I called to him and was answered by silence.

_Ca-crack! Boom! Crrrrrrk!_

"Stay there!" He shouted back to me. "The ice is to thin!" My eyes widened in horror as I realized what could happen. The ice could break and Mello would be plunged into his watery grave. The cracking stopped and it seemed like everything would be okay as he slowly got off the contraption that was too heavy for the ice.

"Be careful!" I begged unnecessarily. We didn't run for freedom just to die not even two days later. He edged away from the 400 pound death trap.

"I think it's alright." He said and gave me a reassuring smile that warmed my heart. "Yeah, this is fi-AHH!" The ice gave way under him and the sled and he fell into the freezing water. "Stay back!" Mello yelled at me as I moved forward. "I'm okay!" He insisted, just wait until the water penetrated his clothing. "I'm okay!" He said again but I knew the truth.

Mello couldn't swim.


	17. Chapter 17: Shared Heat

Chapter 17-Shared Heat

~Matt~

"Mello! Hold on! I'll get you out!" I called as I pulled off my jacket to keep it dry. He'd need it when I pulled him out.

"You idiot, the ice is too thin!" I stripped off everything that I could in case I got soaked before getting down on my stomach and edging out onto the cracking ice. Mello was trying desperately to keep above the water. "Get the damn rope dumbass!" Oh! The rope!

I moved back and opened up the survival bag. Where was it? I tossed things aside until I found the long rope. I tied one end to the heavy two up snowmobile and the other around me so I could get to Mello safely. I started the slow and stressful journey out onto the thin ice to my love. "Hold on!" I called as slid along on my belly. The constant splashing noises and gasping propelled me forward. He didn't have long before the water sent his body into shock. Oh god, no! I'm not going to lose him because I was so slow. I took a chance and started going on my hands and knees to cover the ice quicker. He would not drown while I was here!

I was only ten feet from the edge when he suddenly stopped moving, his eyes rolled back into his head and he started to sink, "NO! God dammit, no!" I forced myself not to dive in after him and did the smart thing. I plunged my arms into the water to try and grab him but he was too far down. I filled my smoke damaged lungs with air and dropped the top half of me into the freezing water. He was already out of reached. I had no choice. This was going to hurt a lot. "Shit." I cussed as I pulled out of the water and undid the rope. I tossed the loose end into the water as a marker and jumped into the shocking water.

Years ago I had been taught survival tactics for every situation so I knew not to gasp as the icy water hit my skin through my shirt and jeans. I wasn't able to use my right arm to swim down so I kicked like it was my job and grabbed Mello's hand that stayed above his head as he sunk. There wasn't any response for a horrifying second then he grabbed onto my arm. I reversed my body and started kicking upward to the surface where I saw the rope floating lazily on the top. If I hadn't done that, neither of us would have known where to come up and drowned together.

We broke the surface together and gasped desperately at the chilled air. My lungs burned with the cold but it was air, sweet, sweet air! I pulled the stunned Mello over to the edge and forced him up onto the ice, "Move it!" Even in his state, he understood what I barked at him. I was in command and he accepted it, knowing I was saving his life. We couldn't be far from the cabin where we could warm up and try to keep our toes. I had to wait for Mello to clear the immediate ice so our combined weight wouldn't rebreak it.

I grasped onto the rope and hauled myself up onto the ice before crawling away to the safety near Mello and the snowmobile. My whole body was shivering and I knew we had to get moving but… Gah I just wanted to sleep. I was so cold. Looking at Mello snapped everything into perspective. He had been in there too long, his lips were turning blue. With my trembling fingers, I pulled off his soaked jacket and shirt to replace it with my warm one. "Get on the snowmobile." I said in a weak voice. Fire. We needed a fire and a shelter.

After he got on, I got in front of him and started it. His arms wrapped around my waist and he rested his cheek on my shoulder as I took off. The freezing air bit at my wet clothing but I could stand it. I couldn't stand Mello dying because I was cold.

The cabin came into view with smoke coming out of the chimney. "There is a God." I whispered as I sped up to get there quicker. We skid to a stop and I pulled Mello off with me, either of us able to move on our own. The door opened easily and the warmth grabbed at up, pulling us in. A fire roared in the fireplace; we made a b-line for it. We stood before the fire and I started pulling off his cloths. I tossed the jacket aside and got the rest of his clothing off. I cast around for a blanket and wrapped it around him. I forced him to sit before the fire as I ripped off my frozen cloths. Being in the front of Mello as a wind blocker had literally frozen my cloths to me.

Tears spilled from my eyes as I had to rip the fabric away from my body. I threw them to the side, "Open up." I said to Mello and got into the blanket with him. He was colder to the touch than I was and his lips were still bluish. I forced him to lay down and I spooned him with his back against my chest and my arms around him. "Don't even think about dying on me."

"Wouldn't dream of it Matty." He whispered and turned his head to press his cold lips against mine. "Wouldn't dream of it." His eyes closed and he fell asleep in my arms. Possible disaster evaded.

~Mello~

I woke to the feeling of arms around me and the sound of wind howling at the door. The cabin was surprisingly well build but small, only two room and a bathroom. Or so I guessed as I looked around, trying not to wake Matty.

We had both almost died yesterday. It had been Matt's hidden survival knowledge that had saved us. I carefully turned in his warm embrace and looked at his beauty.

Matt didn't have any freckles which was odd since he was a natural redhead. I liked how he chose to have long hair, not cutting it when it reached past his eyes. It gave him a slightly mysterious look when his hair cast shadows across his face and hid his gorgeous eyes. That I didn't like, when his eyes were hidden from me. I always had liked his eyes, they were such a vivid green that they drew you in. Even when he wore his goggles you could see just how vibrant they were. No doubt that Matt was beautiful. Even his body, covered in new scars and the brand, was perfect. He was taller than me but it hadn't always been that way. When we were younger, I was a lot taller than him but as soon as he turned 12, he shot up and out grew me. It didn't bug me; I loved it when he bent down to kiss me. His body was surprisingly well built despite him being a bit lazy. Matt's arms were muscular, his chest defined, and his abs… They were perfectly balanced between muscle and soft. He didn't have a six pack or even the start of one but he was rock solid. I never liked six packs and it would just look strange on my gamer.

While I was looking at his lovely angel face, his lips pulled up in a cheeky grin and his eyes opened to reveal the eyes I loved so. "Done watching me?" He asked and the grin turned into a smile on his pale face. I guess we were both pretty pale from the near death experience yesterday but who gave a damn? Certainly not me and Matt couldn't care less about his appearance.

"Nope." I popped the p as I said it and moved closer to kiss him. I realized we were both naked underneath the blanket when I felt his warm member press against my leg. Survival 101: Body heat was best used when naked. Not that I mattered, hell I loved the position I was in.

My stomach started growling and I sighed heavily, then grinned impishly. I reached down and wrapped my fingers around his dick and gave it a squeeze before getting up from under the blanket. "Don't start what you can't finish!" Matt exclaimed angrily.

"Oh, I intend to finish it. Later." I looked around and realized our cloths would still be wet. That wouldn't do. I'd have to run out and get our personal bags as well as the other two we had filled. The log cabin was already pretty well stocked with everything we'd need and there was plenty of firewood by the fireplace. I saw a pair of boots and slipped my feet into them to find them to be dry. Must be Matt's. I grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around my naked body and ran outside to quickly get the four bags.

"One trip. Who's the master?" I asked as I ran back in with the bags in hand. I kicked the door shut and dropped the bags to the side as I stopped and watched Matt stand up stiffly. His back was still bandaged but he was in rough shape. Nasty looking bruises peaked out between the white wrappings and the bold N stood out against his pale skin. He turned to look at me and it nearly broke my heart. His eyes were filled with such sadness that I almost cried. Almost.

I didn't know what caused him to look so sad but I moved forward and wrapped my arms around him in a careful embrace. Both of our blankets dropped so we ended up hugging naked but when you were as in love with a man as I was with Matt, things like that didn't matter. When I looked up to meet his eyes again, the sadness wasn't gone but there were also other things there. Happiness, relief, even a touch of humor. "If any other man were to try this with me, I'd kill him." He said softly.

"So would I. You're mine."


	18. Chapter 18: Killing Time

_Hey guys, sorry about the lack of updates in the past two days. Yesterday I was busy packing and today Logan and I were driving to SC for 13 hours straight. Anyways, here's a cute fluffy chapter. The next one will resume with the cliffhangers :) _

_So Logan and I are on our way to South Carolina, stopped in NC tonight. We'll be there for a week on a much needed vacation so I'm not sure about how often my updates will come. Anyways, love you guys! More yaoi for ya._

_**WARNING! Contains graphic sex, swearing, the works of a good yaoi chapter!**_

_Keep reading, keep reviewing, keep loving, keep being awesome!_

_-Jaunt_

Chapter 18-Killing Time

~Matt~

I bit my lip and leaned to the left as I played Mario Karts on my DS. "Gah!" I exclaimed angrily as I got hit with a rouge shell that bounced off the wall. I fell back from first place into second. "Bastards! Fuck! Bloody hell no!" I was a very vocal gamer, Mello always laughed as how into my games I got. Very little distracted me from gaming, usually I needed a smoke and would pause but that was it. "Asshat! Mother fucker! Cunt! FUCK!" I was getting more pissed off as I played. "Take that fuck-tard!" I laughed as I pulled back into first, almost there! Almost there! Almost there-Fuck!

Cool hands slid over my eyes as Mello made himself known. I felt him lean into me through the back of the sofa, his lips kissed the top of my head, the side, my ear, my neck. I shivered slightly but not from the cold. I turned slightly and pulled him over the back of the sofa into my arms. He took my DS out of my hand and tossed it on a chair, forgotten in a moment. In a random show of dominancy, he twisted and pinned me under him with an impish grin.

His hot lips pulled away from mine as he worked my jaw then down to my throat. I automatically tilted my head to the side to give him better access. I moaned quietly as he licked the hollow of my throat. He knew that drove me crazy with want. I wrapped my leg around his to keep him close. We had both shed out old clothing. Mello had dumped his leathers for jeans and a flannel and boots while I usually just bummed around in sweats and a t-shirt. There was nowhere to go. No one to stop us. Not even a job to make us leave each other alone.

He ran his tongue from the hollow of my neck up to my ear where he took my lobe and sucked it lightly. I started panting and had to grasp onto the couch to keep me from taking over the situation. I hated and loved being teased by Mello, he was just too damn good at it. He knew every damn spot to hit and how to hit it and when to. My breath was coming in ragged gasps the more he touched me but he had yet to attend to my aching cock that had already formed a tent in my sweats. "Hey, will you do something for me?" He whispered in my ear in his sexy voice.

"Anything." I promised, my body kicking my mind out as I made the blind promise to him.

"Anything?" He asked and ran his long fingers over the bulge in my pants. Oh

"Anything!" I exclaimed, just needing him to touch me, to let me touch him. I just needed him and now, my body was going crazy. He leaned down and licked my ear then blew on it, sending a shiver of pleasure down my spine again.

"Help me get the wood for the fire." He pulled back and smiled at me, the smile that only came around now that we were both free. I couldn't help but smile back but then I frowned.

"I hate you." I said as he pulled me up. He knew I didn't mean it and he never left me all hot and bothered. We got out boots and jackets on before heading outside to get enough wood for the rest of the day and into the night. I let him go out first so I could watch the way he moved. I loved watching him and he let me, which made it even better. His thin frame was still evident even under the baggy clothes and heavy weight jacket.

There were so many things I loved about Mello. Just starting with his body, his face, his hair… His blond hair was always so soft and even though it was longer and covered his eyes, it made him look even sexier. His eyes were a stunning point on his porcelain skin. Icy blue. They looked like they never held any warmth but I had seen it many times before, only ever for me. But… Ha, don't even get me started on his butt. Yeah, it was perfect and magnificent and every other amazing word, "Hey, you coming?" He asked, pulling me out of the trance he had accidentally put me into again. I nodded and followed after him.

~Mello~

We got the wood easily and ended up on the couch in front of the roaring fire. My legs were tangled up with Matty's in a really comfortable way and he was leaning against my chest, our arms around each other. Six months ago, I never thought I'd be in this position with anyone. Let alone Matt. I sighed happily and hugged him tighter for a moment and kissed his forehead.

I felt fluffy.

Neither of us followed any timed schedule. We slept when we were tired, ate when we were hungry, got wood when we needed it, did what we wanted when we wanted. It was such a liberating feeling do what you wanted. Matt's breathing evened out into deep, steady breaths as he fell asleep in my arms. He shifted after a few minutes and I felt his still hard dick press against my leg. Oh man, I had forgotten to take care of that. I felt guilty but also had an idea. A very good idea.

Matt was a pretty heavy sleeper so I managed to slip out from under him and get him so he was lying on his back. I slowly slipped his sweat pants down his slender hips with his boxers. Or were they my boxers? Eh, who cared anymore?

I inhaled deeply and caught his slightly musky scent as his full nine inches sprang forward, released from its hold. I never really got enough of him, I always wanted a lot when we were both done and spent. Carefully so as not to wake him up right away, I wrapped my fingers around his length and started to slowly move my hand up and down.

He had been pretty hard when I first started but now a vein was popping out as it begged for some more attention. I gently licked his engorged head, swirling my tongue around it. A drop of pre cum leaked from the top. Who would have ever thought that Matt had such a high sex drive? I opened my mouth and sucked his warm, hard dick in. "Mmmm." He moaned in his sleep. The corners of my lips pulled up as I realized he really was asleep. He wouldn't be for long.

I tightened the suction around him, taking his large member all the way down my throat. His soft pubic hairs tickled my nose slightly but I liked a man with a little hair. I reached down and gently cupped his balls. That was when his eyes shot open and he moaned again in that cute way he did. I looked up to his eyes as he wound his fingers into my hair. I chuckled lightly at his reaction then started humming tunelessly, vibrating my throat around his dick. "Oh God Mello!" He writhed under me. I had a different plan for tonight.

Matt had a few spots that he went wild when you touched him there. I wanted him to cum before I did. I wanted to be the seme for one. I stopped my sucking on his glorious cock and sucked my finger for a moment before gently working it into his still virgin ass. "Nnnnnnn." He moaned. His hips bucked as I took him back into my mouth.

I reached further into him and massaged his prostate. That was too much for him, his balls tightened and he released into my mouth. I quickly swallowed him but a bit dripped down my chin. No wasting it. I slowly licked it off my chin as he watched with glazed eyes. "Mell." He said and pulled me to him for a hug. I nibbled lightly at his neck before flipping him onto his stomach, "Mell?" I he asked, not sure of what I was doing.

"It's my turn." I said and grinned as I spread his cheeks to take his virginity. My turn. I got on my knees on the couch and ran my tongue over his virgin ass. His answering moaning told me to keep going. I delved my tongue into him and felt his muscles tighten around me immediately. "Relax, love." I whispered as I pulled back. "Relax." I reached around and stuck two fingers in his mouth for lubrication. I slowly worked a finger back into him, then two. In and out I slowly worked them, loosening him up so it wouldn't hurt. After I had three in him comfortably, I knew it was time for the real deal.

I held my throbbing cock in my hand as I slowly guided it into place. He opened up for me immediately, wanting it as much as I did. I got the head of my slightly smaller cock into him before he tightened up and winced. I waited like he had for my first time then slowly, inch by agonizing inch, moved into him. My balls touched his and I stopped, letting him adjust to the new feeling of him being filled by me.

When he started to move his hips, I did the same. The pace was slow at first, meeting together with a delicious sound of skin slapping lightly. "More." He begged me quietly and I started to pick up the pace. The dark brand stood out on his otherwise perfect skin. I didn't feel anger anymore when I saw it. When I looked at it, I remembered out first time together. The beautiful moment when we were brought together as we were now was marked by the branded N between his shoulders.

He suddenly tightened around me and I groaned, "Oh my God." I panted as the feeling of him tightening drove me to go faster. "Matt." I moaned as I flew in and out of him at a crazy speed.

"Mello!" He exclaimed as I hit the money spot. His panting got louder and louder as I continued to hit his g-spot. I held onto his hip with one hand and reached around to jack him off so we could come together. "Oh God! Mello! Oh!" He cried out.

I flipped him around and pulled his legs up over my shoulders and kept slamming into him while he pulled on his own dick. The sight of him doing that was just too much for me to bare! I shot my first load into him with a lot of force. He felt my warm cum in him and tightened up as he came too. I released like I never had before and we collapsed together, sweating and still panting but happy as two people in love could be. "I love you." I whispered into his ear

"Love you." He promised me back as we fell asleep together.


	19. Chapter 19: The Call

_I'm soo sooooooo sorry about the long break between updates, I've been so busy with Logan and SC that there has been no time to just sit down and write. And this chapter is pretty important so I didn't want to post fast and have it be really crappy. Anywho, THE CLIFFHANGERS ARE BACK! (but there's still some cute fluff and yaoiness, I promise) _

_Please don't hate me for the long break between, I really am sorry. I love you guys!_

_Keep reading, keep reviewing, keep loving, keep being awesome!_

_-Jaunt_

Chapter 19-The Call

~Matt~

I grinned slightly as I watched Mello sleep. When he woke up he'd be in for one hell of a shock. I had risen early and utilized my time in the best possible way, basically meaning a very sexual way. Mello's wrists and ankles were bound to the bed posts rather tightly but not enough to hurt, just enough to keep him from squirming away from my touch. I laughed silently as I saw him start to wake, his eyes fluttering slightly. Did I mention that I had stripped him down to nothing?

His eyes opened, still bleary with sleep, and he looked at me in slight confusion. I was usually the late sleeper of the two of us. "What are you doing up?" He asked and made a move, or attempted, to get up, "What the fuck is this?" He demanded when he saw that I had bound him to the bed, "Seriously Matt? Let me up God dammit!" This was a bit of payback for a week ago. We had been at the cabin for nearly three months but it felt like so much less.

"Not a chance babe." I said and stood from my perch on the foot of the bed. I picked up the unnoticed bottle of chocolate sauce and grinned, he was watching my every move like a hawk. I put a bit of chocolate on two of my fingers and offered it to him, "That's it." He sucked my fingers, getting all the chocolate off that he could before I pulled them out of his watering mouth. "You want more?" His eyes were already pleading, wanting sex and chocolate at the same time. I'd gladly give him exactly what he wanted if I wasn't planning on teasing the hell out of him.

I squeezed the bottle and ran it down his chest to his stomach and stopped just above his quickly hardening member. Starting from the top, I slowly licked the chocolate off of his body earning a moan every time I touched him with my searching tongue. I took my own sweet time as I made my way down, exploring the body I already knew so well. His chest was heaving by the time I reached his navel which I gently sucked then placed a butterfly kiss on. When the chocolate was gone, I lightly kissed the head of his throbbing cock. He was ready to explode just from that light touch but I wouldn't allow it. I covered on finger with chocolate again and let him lick it off, his eyes hungry for more than just the sweet treat.

The next part was something I knew he had wanted to do but never asked. I wasn't a huge fan of chocolate but I was okay with it so when I moved off the bed and pulled off my shirt, he knew something was going to happen that he'd like. I dropped my shirt on the floor and squeezed a good amount of the sweet, sticky sauce into my mouth. I got back on the bed and straddled his strong hips to lean down so our chests were touching. He was slick with sweat forming all over him. Our lips met and his tongue entered my mouth, craving the kiss and the chocolate at once. I chuckled and he tried to move to pull me close. I was staying just far enough back to keep the kiss from turning too heated.

His hard member was desperately throbbing against my hip since I was taller. Now time to bring up his excitement a bit, making him even crazier with want. I reached down and slowly started stroking up, just enough to cause that tingly feeling in his stomach, "Dammit Matt," He pleaded as I kept my slow pace, "Please, just let me-" I stopped his words by kissing him again, letting our tongues dance to the music of love played by our pounding hearts.

My own cock was straining painfully against my jeans and drove me to get up and pulled them off, leaving me in just my boxers and oddly enough just one sock. Where had my other one gone? My wonder was cut off when I saw Mello watching me. Change of plan. I undid the ropes and he nearly launched himself at me but stopped to watch what I was doing. I slid my boxers off and kicked them aside and grabbed the bottle of chocolate sauce, Mello's eyes were as large as saucers as he realized the treat he was about to get.  
I lightly covered manhood with chocolate, my eyes inviting my lover for a taste. This was an offer he couldn't refuse. Mell jumped off the bed and was on his knees before me. He started to gently lick the length of me, tasting the sweet chocolate he had been addicted to for years. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back.

~Mello~

I worked my way slowly over Matt, knowing he would want to make this wonderful moment last as long as it could. Gently, I cupped his balls and massaged them, "Hmmmmm," Matt sighed happily. I looked up to see his eyes closed, he was enjoying this just as much as I was. His hands were at his side for now but I knew how much he enjoyed oral, he'd soon have his hands in my hair. I swirled my tongue around his engorged cock, tasting the sweet stickiness of the chocolate.

Matt's answering moan was more urgent and filled with the need I still felt. I couldn't take teasing him anymore; I had no will power against Matt… I opened my mouth up and took him in, tightening around him to make the feeling even better. He wasn't going to last long but I wasn't either. I reached down and started stroking myself knowing that it turned him on when I did that. His fingers, right on cue, wrapped themselves into my hair and forced me down on his big cock that I loved.

I sucked him hard, wanting him to cum first but it was a losing battle. I started to hum, trying in vain to make him release before I did but with a groan I came first. I let him out of my mouth and he came as well, panting and covered in sweat like I was.

He collapsed on the floor next to me and smiled slightly, "That was fun."

"Yeah, it was." I leaned into his strong shoulder and sighed happily. That really had been a lot of fun.

The land line started ringing and I moved to get up but Matt rose before I did, "I got it." He smiled and walked into the main room, picking up the phone, "Yellow." He had a different way of answering the phone every time. When we got sales calls, he pretended to be an English man with a very heavy accent that no one could understand. Sometimes he'd just speak a whole different language entirely. It was funny, especially since we didn't have much to do around the house with no TV or wifi.

I stood and walked out, plopping down on the couch even though I was still naked and rather sticky. "What do you want you fucking perverted sheep?" I clasped my hand over my mouth to stifle my laughing, had he just called the person on the other line a perverted sheep? He fell silent and listened to what the other person had to say as I looked him over. I never really could get enough of Matt or his body, he was just too perfect and I was lucky to have him. He suddenly paled and hung up.

"What's wrong?" I asked and stood, worried at his sudden change of expressions.

"That was Near… L's gone missing."


	20. Chapter 20: Beyond Belief

_Hey guys, another chapter and the cliff hangers are officially back! Yay! Anyways, I actually have something kind important to say. I've started a new story! It's a Sebastian/Ciel story for Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) so if you like that manga/anime, please check it out! It's called _Ulterior Motives _and I really hope it does as well as Hacker has been. Don't worry, I'll still be updating this one as often as possible and I refuse to sacrifice the quality of this because I'm doing two stories. If it proves difficult, I'll half _Ulterior Motives _and return to just doing this so there are no worries if this is the only one you read. _

_With L missing, the Wammy House children have to come together and blah blah blah. Haha, you get the picture._

_Keep reading, keep reviewing, keep loving, keep being awesome!_

_-Jaunt_

Chapter 20-Beyond Belief

~Mello~

Matt's head rested on my shoulder as the plane came in for touchdown at five o'clock in the afternoon. The sun was shining through the small window next to Matt as I gently shook him, "Hey, wake up." I said and waited for him to open his eyes. When he did, my heart jumped a little as they searched for my face only. "We're here." His green eyes were still bleary with sleep but he understood what I said and stood when I did. I reached over and took his hand in mine which earned me a small smile that warmed my heart.

I was sat to leave our frozen paradise but this was important. With L missing, it was our job as the first second and third of Wammy House to find him. Matt and I walked down to the baggage claim in the New York City airport to find our bags. Once we had them in hand we turned and scanned the crowd. When we were at the airport in Canada, Near had called on Matt's cell phone and given us the details of where to go and what to do.

_Matt Kheel and Michael Jeevas_

A man in a dark suit was standing with a sign that said the mix of our names, rather clever if you asked because no one would guess that "Michael Jeevas" was really me, Mello. He looked like a working stiff but you could see the faint outline of a gun under his coat. Obviously a cop that worked with Near. He nodded to us as we approached and turned, leading us to a car with dark tinted windows. "Bulletproof?" Matt asked me softly as we got in the back.

"Most likely." I looked around the car, it was a nice one on the inside but didn't scream expensive from the outside. The perfect car for someone like Near or L who were so protective of their identities. I reached over and intertwined my fingers with Matt; loving the comfort it brought just form the small touch. Over our time at the cabin, I had become very comfortable with being gay. I got over my phobia of being judging me and just went with it all because I was who I was and I was happier for it. I was proud to be gay. I was proud to be Matt's boyfriend. I was proud to go to bed with him every night. Even more so… I was proud to be the only one he told he loved.

The car took us to a hotel that stretched up at least twenty five stories high. The driver and our escort got out and lead us inside to an elevator while our bags would be brought up later once we were at our destination.

The room wasn't hard to find. It was the only one that had two men with guns at it. "Matt and Mello are here." Our moody escort said and the door was opened up for us to walk in. There sat my enemy, Near, sitting on the floor in the middle of a huge house of cards. I never understood that child.

"Hello." He said without looking up from his task of setting two cards down on top of his tower. When he looked up, you could see that he was developing the dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep. Matt and I both had a bit of that but for a completely different reason… I grinned slightly at the thought of all our fun but then stopped immediately as I looked at Near again. I kept hold of Matt's hand as insurance that I wouldn't go and kill the little punk. He squeezed my hand and smiled gently at me to try and calm me down. "As you know, L is missing and it's my… Our job to find him."

"No shit dumb ass." I commented and frowned as Matt stepped on my foot. "What?" I demanded on my boyfriend who smiled at me in such a way that I completely forgot why I had been angry with him.

"What do you need us to do?" Matt asked, he was going to be the buffer between Near and me for the rest of the time we all had to work together.

"Your hacking skills are greatly needed." I didn't really like the way Near looked at Matt, it made me angry but also jealous and I didn't know why. He was just looking at him in such a way that my blood boiled in my veins. "And Mello, I wish to work closer with you because you have a different eye than I. You're better at the criminal aspect."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" I demanded of the small boy with white hair and no muscle.

"I simply meant that you have a wider range of views than I." Matt squeezed my hand to get me to calm down but Near's words. He was trying to get me angry and blow up. Why? Why would he want that and what would he gain?

~Matt~

And so commenced the team work of Nate River, Mihael Kheel, and Mail Jeevas.

Things went off pretty well between the three of us, Mello kept his mouth shut, Near told us what he needed, and I hacked everything that I was told to. What made it all bearable was that Mello and I shared a room so we got plenty of time together alone even if I suspected that our room was bugged with cameras and sound recording devices. Even that thought didn't stop us from sharing our love for each other as often as we could. Our relationship would not suffer because we were working with Near. If anything, it strengthened our already iron bond.

What both Mell and I had noticed was that Near was in bad moods… A lot. Something I had noticed, Mello had not, was that after every time we had sex, Near was in a worse mood. The kiss stayed in my mind, not because I liked it, but because I knew Near was still thinking of it. Was is possible that another Wammy Houser was gay as well?

I didn't bring up that thought to Mello since it would probably send him over the deep edge where he'd actually kill Near if he looked at me in a way that Mello deemed sexual or wanting.

It was well past midnight when I heard footsteps enter the main room where I was attempting to hack into a new system in hopes of finding a trace to L. I knew it was useless but I had to check everything I could because that was the only way to find our mentor.

"You should get some sleep." It wasn't Mello who said it but Near. He was leaned in the doorway; watching me work in utter silence. I rubbed my eyes tiredly and shook my head.

"I'm fine." I insisted and turned my chair to appraise the young boy. "You should be asleep too or you'll never grow up."

"Hm. That doesn't concern me one bit. Have you found anything?" He moved into the room and sat across from me as I shook my head.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing. It's like he just disappeared."

"That's impossible."

"No shit Near. You really have no social skills, do you?"

"None." At least Near accepted that he was a social baby. "Matt…" His tone was what caught my attention. Near never trailed off nor did he ever sound unsure of himself. He stood up and came over to me.

No way. Not again! I saw him move in but grabbed his wrists and slammed him against the wall that had just been behind me moments ago. I leaned in a told him in a very menacing voice, "You ever try to kiss me again and it won't be Mello you'll have to worry about because I'll kill you." I hissed. I loved Mello more than anything and I wouldn't let Near try and tear us apart even if he'd fail dismally.

~Mello~

I woke up and Matt still hadn't come in for bed so I got out of bed myself and went to bring him to our room. He'd make himself sick by staying up so late and rising so early. I pulled on a pair of long basketball shorts and went to retrieve my boyfriend.

He was probably asleep in his chair before the computers so I walked up to the doorway silently and stopped dead at what I saw.

Matt had Near pinned to the wall and was leaning in… He… He did that with me when we were about to make love. It was a very intimate thing for him to do. I couldn't see his face but something was up.

My heart stopped at Near moved his face forward and kissed Matt.


	21. Chapter 21: Birthday Surprise

**HONORABLE MENTION TO ChesireEffect FOR BEING MY 100****TH**** REVIEW!**

_Special thanks to ShotGunKiss for helping with the German 3 _

_Okay guys, there is a hint as to who did it (you'll see at the end of the chapter). It's in chapter 20 and 21, DO NOT POST YOUR IDEA IN THE COMMENTS. If you think you have it, feel free to message me and see if you're right. First right answer will get an honorable mention :), it's not much but it's kind of fun (or I hope it is)._

_So with this chapter, it's a bit fast paced but it's kind of needed to get to the end that's really important. I apologize because this is not the best chapter, it's a bit of a filler but… Ehh. Don't hate on me please :) _

_I feel so fortunate to have such great readers and I love each and every one of you for being as amazing as you are._

_Keep reading, keep reviewing, keep loving, keep being amazing!_

_-Jaunt_

Chapter 21-Birthday Surprise

~Matt~

"Oye! What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" I shouted jerked back from the white haired boy. "God dammit Near! Why are you doing this again?" He stayed up against the wall, his usually pale white cheeks flushed pink. I didn't know if it was out of embarrassment or excitement but… He was showing emotion that he couldn't control. I smirked as he blushed deeper.

"I just… Wanted…"

"Fuck you!" I snarled and decked him hard, hard enough to send him sprawling on the ground like Mello used to do with me when I pissed him off. I felt bitter triumph and a sick pleasure at seeing the small bit of blood stain his otherwise white face. His eyes watered at my anger or maybe it was me hitting him but I felt nothing. There was a point where I had thought of Near as a brother but no longer did I see him that way. He was trying to tear Mello and me apart. "You're done screwing with me Near. I don't give a shit what you do in your free time but leave me and Mello alone, got it?" I demanded as I grabbed his shirt collar. "Got it?"

"Yes." He whispered, his big eyes held no fear as they met mine. I tossed the boy aside and turned to leave but stopped. Mello stood in the door way and was grinning like a child who saw hundreds of presents under the Christmas tree.

"Fuck you too." I said gently and smiled as I walked forward and took Mell's hand. Just to really piss of Near, I cupped my boyfriend's face and kissed him tenderly. Near was trying to rip us apart. That would never happen on my watch. I would never let Mello leave me again. "Let's go to bed. I'm tired." I pulled Mello back to our room and got into bed. Instead of following suit, Mell watched me get comfortable before getting in.

"You're amazing." He said and smiled as we snuggled together. Our legs tangled up in each other's our arms around the other and our faces just inches apart on the same pillow. "I love you."

"I love you and nothing will ever change that." It was a promise I knew I would never break. Mello was the one where I knew I couldn't go on if he left or something happened. He shifted and put his head on my chest as we drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

The morning rolled around like nothing had happened last night… At least for Near. Mello was all smiles as he walked into the kitchen to get a bottle of water. Near's sullen mood seemed only to brighten Mello's day.

Mell leaned over the back of my chair and whispered something in my ear, "Happy birthday."

~Mello~

I smiled as I felt Matt start when I said that. I knew he had forgotten his own birthday but I never had. Even when I had been away and out of touch with him, I had written a letter wishing him a happy birthday that I never mailed. "Oh yeah… Forgot about that." He said sheepishly and turned his head to kiss my cheek. "Thank you." Matt hated birthdays because he hated being the center of attention but I didn't care. It was a day to celebrate, the day Mail Jeevas was born!

"Hey, aren't you going to wish him a happy birthday?" I demanded on Near with a smirk on my face. He refused to look at either of us as we spoke. "I'm talking to you." He mumbled something unintelligible. "I didn't hear you."

He looked at me with anger in his eyes then to Matt where the anger didn't soften, "Happy. Birthday." He punctuated it oddly but that didn't matter. I was winning. No matter how many times I told myself beating Near didn't count anymore, it felt amazing to have him under my thumb.

"Let's get to work, Matty." I took his hand and pulled him into the large work space where he started hacking and I did the same since that was what we needed right now. I watched my boyfriend as he lit up a cigarette and took a deep drag. Near hated when he smoked in the working area but that didn't bother my flame headed boyfriend.

"That was kinda harsh." He told me, not facing me as he started hacking. I watched his back in utter shock at what he had just said, "He's a jacked up little kid and I handled it-Shit!" I stood and looked over his shoulder as a message came up over the screen reading:

_Your search is not in vain for you are getting closer but beyond that, I shall say no more. _

"What the fuck was that?" I asked as the screen went black and Matt let forth a torrent of cusses focused on the message.

"A block to keep me out." His eyes were staring at the wall behind the now dead computer, "I'm calling R." He suddenly stood and walked out of the room as he pulled out his cell phone. What the fuck was going on? Who was R? R hadn't been from Wammy House so Matt must know him/her from the internet. Wait… Why hadn't he asked me to help?

~Matt~

I dialed the number as I walked out onto the terrace that looked out over New York City. Three rings then she picked up, "Hallo wer bist du?"

"Es ist mir, Matt." I said and grinned at the voice on the other line.

"Matt? Hey! Haven't heard from you in ages. What's up?" The girl on the phone with me went by Reth or R depending on what day you talked with her. She was German, obviously, and a brilliant hacker.

"I can't give you any details but I need your help hacking a system where I need back up to catch anything I can't handle while I try and break through."

"Something the famed MarioMatt can't hack? Hmmmm. I'm in." I grinned slightly and ran my hand through my long locks.

"I'll contact you tomorrow on the same line, thanks Reth."

"Anything for you Matt." I hung up and walked back into the main room where Near and Mello were at each other's throats.

The rest of the day followed with me working on fixing the computer that had been blacked out by the message from the unknown person. Near was disturbed by what had happened when I related the story to him.

Mello left me alone to work on the computer while Near went off to his room to do whatever the little freak did when he was in his room.

"Matt, package for you." Mell called at around eight at night and walked in with it, handing it to me with a knife to cut the tape. "Birthday present maybe?" He asked and smiled as he leaned into my back.

"Doubt it." I laughed as I slit the tape open and pulled aside the flaps of the small package. A single piece of folded paper was on the top and under it, a small box. I tilted my head to the side as I opened it up, "Shit!" I yelled as I saw what was in it. It was a human finger still bloody at the end.

"What's wrong-Oh shit!" He had the same reaction that I did but he tossed the box away from him. "What does the note say?"

It didn't say anything but it did illustrate the scripted L that was used on screen for our role model. My eyes widened, "It's… Written in blood."

"That means-"

"The finger is L's."

"He's not missing… He was kidnapped."


	22. Chapter 22: Clear Message

_Hey guys, sorry I forgot to tell you I was going up north with Logan and his family but I kept writing even though I had no internet. I hope I didn't lose any of my beloved readers with my absence. _

_So the idea of the birthday surprise came from a Yoite X Miharu story I read a while ago and I hope you like it! _

_Keep reading, keep reviewing, keep loving, keep being awesome!_

_-Jaunt_

Chapter 22-Clear Message

~Mello~

I stared at the severed finger for what felt like ages, time almost stood still as the message really hit me. Not only was L kidnapped but he was also in severe danger of being killed or… Was he? Was this just a clever game being played against us to stop the path we were on? Matt had come so close when his computer was black screened and nearly broken, it was possible this was to turn us off our way but that had happened to recently. My mind raced with all of the different possibilities as I felt eyes on me. Matt. I looked over to him, his eyes holding the horror that I felt in my heart. We were at the same point of realization right now. "Get Near."

Normally I would watch Matt as he left but my eyes turned back to the finger and one letter message. Not watching my boyfriend showed how freaked out I was because I loved to watch his graceful movements as he walked. That… And his butt. He always said how I had a nice butt but I really preferred his. He may be a slightly scrawny hacker but his butt didn't show that, it was slightly defined but hard to the touch. A total turn on, if you asked me.

Matt walked back into the main room with Near in tow who looked the same as ever, maybe a little more tired but then again we all were with this case. I reached over and took my boyfriend's hand while Near looked at what had arrived. His rough scrutiny of the finger made me realize just how fucked up Near was, why would he stare at a finger so obsessively? "It never says that this is L's finger." Near said and then looked to Matt, not me. "You know L best, what do you think?" Matt's face was pale as he let go of my hand and knelt down in front of the box.

I watched the man I loved so much as he picked up the finger gingerly in his own. What a birthday he was having. He looked green by the time he put the finger back, "I… I think it's his or whoever cut it off made a huge effort to find the same size."

"Interesting." It wasn't me who said it but Near. "What do you make of this Mihael?" I was suddenly on the offensive at the use of my real name but I had to take a breath. He wasn't doing it to annoy me.

"The kidnapper doesn't want to harm L until we're closer. He wants to make us watch while he wins the game he's making the rules to." I felt a fierce sense of pride as a look of wonder passed the youngest boy's face.

"I hadn't thought of it that way. Matt, will you be able to get back to your last point of hacking and get through?"

"Yes, I've got a friend who'll help me from afar to get through the firewalls that knocked me out last time." Matt's face was starting to get color again which filled me with the first sense of relief since we joined Near on this task. Maybe it was hope starting to come into my subconscious or maybe it was knowing that we were coming a little closer to the final destination.

"Will only one other be enough?" I had no doubt in Matt's skill or the other person's but if the firewall had knocked him out so easily then we were dealing with someone extremely skilled. Matt understood I wasn't attacking his skill but making sure we'd get in.

"Mihael and I will back you two up." Matt looked to Near, then me and nodded. It made sense and there was no use in being arrogant about skill with so much on the line. If L died, every nation would be affected for many years to come. None of us were ready to step up and take his place yet.

We had our plan set so when Hal walked in to send the box away to the lab, Matt and I left the room to return to ours. He needed a break and so did I, plus it was still his birthday and I had a little surprise planned for him. Of course he didn't know, he would flip out if I told him I had something prepared for his birthday.

I went into the bathroom to get ready for tonight. Yeah, I was really nervous that he wouldn't like it and I'd look like a fool but I had to get over it. If anything, it'd be worth a good laugh for my stupidity but I really hoped he wouldn't laugh.

~Matt~

"Everything okay?" I called when Mell didn't come out after a few minutes. He had been acting odd when he walked into the bathroom and fell silent for about seven minutes.

"Y-yeah. I'll be out in just a minute." Did he just stutter? I arched my eyebrow at the door between us and shrugged, he'd come out when he was ready. I kicked off my boots and put my feet up on the bed and waited for him to come out.

The door handle rattled slightly and I looked up, seeing the last thing I ever expected. My beautiful blond boyfriend with the perfect eyes was wearing a dress as blue as his eyes with a slightly dipping neck line. I sat up and looked him over, taking in more of the sight I found incredibly arousing. The sleeves of the dress covered his strong shoulders; the material hugged his thin waist, the length ending just before his knees, and a light pattern that was barely noticeable against the dark blue of the dress. He looked really uncertain of what was going on as I looked him over. He was wearing a small necklace that only made the look better. I stood slowly and stood in front of him, "Well?" He asked me, still looking insecure.

"You look… Amazing." I let a smile creep across my face as I slid my hands onto his hips that were a little bit lower than mine. I liked how he was shorter than me even if he hated it when we were younger. He looked up at me through his long eyelashes and batted his eyes.

"Really?"

"Really." I pulled him to me for a kiss as he pressed himself against me. He could already feel my hardening member against him as he moved his hips slightly to get me all hot and bothered. We didn't' both with the light kissing, I was too horny and wanted him so bad. His tongue forced my open my willing lips as he put his arms around my neck. I wrapped my arms around his back then reached up to find the zipper.

He pulled back from my lips and started kissing a line down my jaw. When he moved to my neck, he went right for the spot behind my ear and made me shutter. I moaned slightly and my knees turned to jelly as he licked my ear and blew on it, giving me goose bumps. We moved to the bed where I managed to find the zipper and slowly undo it as his breath became more raged as I kissed his neck again and again.

I slid the thin material down his shoulders and left his chest bare where I took one of his nipples into my mouth while I played with the other. His fingers wrapped around my hair as he whispered my name, "Matt, oh Matt." He said softly and leaned his head down. I smiled slightly and moved up to kiss him again but I stopped, there was something in his eyes. He grinned slightly and suddenly tackled me back onto the bed. I laughed when he did and kissed him again, knowing how lucky I was to be his.

Mello straddled my hips and started moving his. I leaned my head back and sighed happily, loving the friction against my begging member. He stopped for a moment and I frowned, reaching up to his hips. I didn't want him to stop! "Hey!" I complained and was silenced by him leaning down and forcing his lips against mine. His hands worked at my jeans and undid them; I lifted my hips to let him pull off the material that was keeping us apart.

His hand tightened around my dick and I moaned louder. My eyes rolled back into my head slightly as his tongue darted out and licked my purple head. I gripped the sheets and forced myself into his mouth, "Oh god." I moaned as his hand and mouth worked together. "Don't stop." I begged. I could feel his lips pull up slightly against my rock hard cock. He started humming softly, sending amazing vibrations up and down my dick. I let go of the sheets and grasped his hair.

The door burst open and there stood Near. Mello leapt up and whipped around at the banging noise that wasn't coming from us. "What the fuck Near?" He yelled and wiped his mouth with his hand. Near wasn't looking at Mello but at me and not really at me but my exposed lower half. I blushed heavily and pulled the blanket up over me. It was one thing for Mello to see me but Near? Near?

"W… We've received another… uh, another note from… From the guy." I looked to Mello who was bright red at having Near see him in a dress.

"We'll be right out." I said and glared at him until he realized what I had said and left. "Oh my god." I said and covered my face with my hand. Near's stare had been the worst of the entire situation, he had been staring at my dick.

"We'd better get out there." Mell was as bright red as I was. We quickly got dressed and headed out to the main room where Near was staring at the screens. "What are we dealing with?"

Everyone was silent, unable to speak after the most awkward situation in the world. I knew the Near hadn't meant to interrupt out little celebration but that didn't make it any less weird. He was fifteen and in that phase and he was gay. I had been his only friend and… It was kind of like Mello and me at the beginning except I had no feelings for him what so ever. "Five. Four. Three. Two… One."

The screens all clicked on at exactly 10:45 and morphed to show the same picture stretching over the five screens by five screens. I gasped at the sight before us. It was L, beaten and bloodied.

"You see? I wasn't lying." A voice from the side said, we couldn't see who was speaking.

"You son of a bitch!" I yelled in anger. "Let him go, fucker!" Mello took my hand to calm me down, knowing I'd say something I would really regret that would piss off the captor.

"This is L, as you can tell. Now the game can really start. Matt, yes I know you, you may all call me-" He stepped into the frame He was the spitting image of L, "BB."


	23. Chapter 23: X Marks The Spot

_So here's the second chapter I did while I was away with no internet *shudder*. It was fun but I need my world wide web to survive… And Pocky… And Hello Panda…. And-I'm going to stop babbling now since there isn't much to say :)_

_Keep reading, keep reviewing, keep loving, keep being awesome!_

_-Jaunt_

Chapter 23-X Marks The Spot

~Mello~

I grabbed Matt when he looked like he was about to flip out. The screens went black and I felt my boyfriend slump in my arms. He was the closest to L by far so this would mess with him the most which was exactly what BB wanted. Matt was the biggest threat to his location right now being the best hacker in the world so it made sense try and break his spirit first. I held him close and looked to Near who was twice as pale as usual, there was no way to take this well. "Matt," He choked out and cleared his throat before speaking again, "Track the call."

Matt stood straight and moved away from my arms to his computer set up. After a few seconds, I moved over to help him out in case he hit another one of those massive firewalls that he was blocked by before. It didn't take long before Matt pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number I wasn't familiar with, "Reth? Now. I'm opening up a laptop for you to enter and then we can link together and get through this."

I didn't hear the reply the other hacker gave because Matt turned to me, "Set up my old laptop, would you?" Near stood and moved so that I could sit and get Matt's old laptop up and running, "MarioMattMan." He told me, must be the password. I logged in and turned on the webcam even though this other hacker probably could do it their self. Not even a minute after I had it on and set up did the lettering pop up reading Reth. The person spoke and the voice was altered by the voice changing software.

"What are we doing?" The voice was feminine so I assumed it was a girl and not a guy with a girly voice.

"I need to track the location of someone with a video call I recorded." Matt had recorded it? But he hadn't even touched his computer-he probably had something set up to record any incoming messages. Clever of him if you asked me but then again, Matt was always doing things with technology I couldn't imagine. What Near used to say about Matt being smart enough to give him a run for a money was true. I didn't care if Matty was smarter than me anymore because he was mine and that was all that mattered. "Here."

Matt moved a flash drive form the main to his laptop and gave Reth the video, "I've opened up a door into the main so you can help me get through this."

"I know I said I wouldn't ask but… What the hell is going on Matt?" It seemed like she had known Matt for a while if she talked so casually with him.

"Someone had been kidnapped and the kidnapper contacted us. It's up to us to find him." She didn't ask who "us" was which said a lot for her intelligence. Most people would have shot off their big mouths with questions left and right but it was the silent ones that were the smartest. "Mello, jump on the Dell and see what you can do with the last place I was before my computer crashed. I think that if I'm attacking this section of the firewall with Reth, the other will fall easier. Near, help him out. Any arguing and I'll toss both of you out the window. Don't think I won't do it because I will."

I couldn't help but smile as Matty took charge, there was a time when he wouldn't have been able to due to him being so introverted but now here he was with his big boy pants on. I looked to Near and met his eyes, a silent agreement passed between us to do as the redhead commanded of us. We sat next to each other but away from the professional hacker to give him space to work, neither of us wanted to be tossed out the window so we worked together to assault the firewall that could give us more intel on this BB person.

We actually worked pretty well together despite our differences and him trying to steal the love of my life. Near went left, I went right. I went up, he went down. I went in, he followed. "Status update."

"We're breaking through." I called back to Matt as he worked furiously at his task, I could almost hear the gears turning in his head as he tried to outsmart his opponent.

~Matt~

"Reth!" I demanded as I saw what was happening before me.

"On it." She slammed the door behind me, cutting off the virus about to attack my system. There had to be a way in. There just had to. If there was any way even possible to get in, I'd find it and exploit if for all it was worth to get L back alive.

"Almost there. Almost there!" I was talking to myself but it if worked… Well why not? "Mell! Near! We're in! I've got a lock on the location! We did it!" I leapt up from my chair in triumph and pumped my fist, "N34 E82205 East Broadstin Road, Los Angeles!" I laughed and grabbed Mello up in a victorious hug. Near turned and started talking quickly to Hal, giving her orders.

"We need a plane, private, to Los Angeles with a car waiting. Two hotel rooms at least and we need to be discreet about it. I have no doubt that BB would kill L if he knew we were in town. Travel hot and heavy, notify the police that we are there so we don't cause any trouble with the police. Once we have gotten to the location, keep the police aware but away. I don't want any interference with the LA police. I'll contact Watari and Roger so they know we've found the place or at least the place where they should be." I was impressed with the way Near was handling this situation, maybe he was more grown up that I gave him credit for. I had to take care of a few final things before letting Reth go but that was cleaned up quickly.

I collapsed onto the couch in Mello's and my room after about thirty minutes with Mell on the bed. He was watching me as I fished in my pocket for the pack of cigarettes that wasn't there. "You did an amazing job." Mell told me as he tossed me a fresh pack of my deadly addiction. I didn't answer right away as I pulled out a smoke and lit it up.

"Maybe Near is the right choice for L." I had to voice my thought after seeing how he handled the turn in the case. There was a ninety-nine percent chance that Mell would freak out but that didn't scare me anymore like it once did.

"I think you're right." What? I sat straight up and looked at the blond I had loved for so many years, fifteen years to the day. "I could never just sit around and solve cases. I need action and adventure and sunlight."

"You've really grown up." I put the smoking cigarette in the ash tray and opened up my arms for him to come into.

"So've you." He was right, I wasn't the same goofy kid who tripped over his shoes anymore. His hands gently pushed my goggles up from my eyes and onto my forehead as he kissed me with soft lips that tasted like... Like… It was hard to describe what he tasted like today. It was fruity but there was something else that I enjoyed.

"I love you, Mihael." I told him without a second thought. We didn't through around "I love you"s ever. The first time Mello had said he loved me was that first night we had sex after the Niigatas branded me. Never before that. Mell had being very fond of me before that but it wasn't until then he was comfortable enough with me to tell me those three little words that bound us together.

"I love you, Mail." His eyes were so blue you could just lose yourself in them but I thought of something I absolutely needed an answer to.

"Hey Mell, if we ever got married would it be: Mail and Mihael Keehl or Mail and Mihael Jeevas?" There was silence for a moment then laughter.

"You think of the strangest things Matty but… I don't know, I kind of like Mail and Mihael Jeevas." I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. He didn't reject the idea of us getting married one day and making our special bond official. His body felt warm against mine as I pulled him in tight. That's my Mihael.


	24. Chapter 24: Life Changer

_Guys, there's only one chapter left after this. I'm really sad but it's the right place to stop after this cliff hanger. You're all gonna kill me for leaving it where I did but… haha! I really want to hear what you think of this chapter so review! Review! I can't believe it's almost over. This story will be one month old tomorrow… This is so crazy!_

_Anywho…_

_Keep reading, keep reviewing, keep loving, keep being awesome!_

_-Jaunt_

Chapter 24-Life Changer

~Mello~

The private jet was large and spacious, far more than what we needed but Near had insisted upon it. I'd never know why so I just chalked it up to Near being Near, he was very odd after all. I looked across the plane to the couch where red hair sprawled all of Matt's face in an adorably messy way. There was the strong urge to stand and gently brush it from his face but I didn't want to walk the sleeping hacker, he didn't get much sleep when we were in our room but neither did I. It came with being a very sexy couple where both sides had a crazy high sex drive.

I turned my watchful eyes to Near as I snapped off a piece of chocolate and sucked on it. Sucking on the chocolate reminded me of the surprise Matt had woke me up to when we were staying in the cabin to protect both of our lives and our freedom. It didn't taste as good without covering Matty's manhood. I grinned slightly at the memory then saw that Near was not watching me watch him. I wanted to talk to him but didn't want Matt to wake so I stood and sat across from my old enemy, "Do you think L is alive?" I asked, knowing his answer already.

"BB is obviously L's twin or something of the sorts and he waited for us to find him before revealing himself. He isn't in it for killing L, he wanted the challenge of a battle of wits again you, me, and Matt. He thinks he can win but he doesn't know about our secret weapons like we do." He was back to being calm and collected once more after his near break down when the message came.

"And what are our secret weapons?" I asked, surprised to hear him say something so vague. His dark eyes looked me over and finally rested on the gun at my hip that he no longer had to fear.

"You and Matt are excellent with guns. I am going to approach him alone while you each take a side and kill him as soon as you have a clear shot at-"

"Are you seriously going to risk yourself that way?" I couldn't believe what he was saying, Near never got his hands dirty nor did he ever show his face in the middle of a case but… But what? What had changed about the young boy with the white hair and black eyes? When he looked away for a moment to Matt, I understood what he meant.

"Yes, I am serious. You may not trust me, Mello, but I have trusted the two of you since we were seven. And I know you wouldn't risk Matt or L just to spite me, you care too much about Matt and you don't want L to die because you don't want his position." I opened my mouth as if to retort with something snappy but I had nothing to say for a long minute.

"How did you know?" I never gave Near the credit he deserved for how well he read me.

"I saw the way you looked at Matt when I kissed him. You care more about him than you do about becoming L; you'd give it up to stay with him. You want to keep him at your side as your one weakness." My mouth literally dropped open when he said that, that was exactly what I had been thinking. How had he been able to tell that without knowing me well enough to see through my façade?

"Why did you kiss him?" That question had been plaguing me since I stepped into that door way and saw him force his lips against the lips I had claimed as my own the night Matt stumbled in after being beaten near death by the Niigatas. I watched as a light dusting of red spread across Near's face.

"He was my first friend and I've had a crush-"

"Since he showed you kindness." I finished, remembering Matty saying something like that when I wanted to kill the little white sheep for kissing him. I looked back at Matt, his red hair such a startling difference from the cream of the couch he was on, and felt my heart beat a little faster in my chest. "I'm sorry for everything I've done to you."

"As am I… Friends?" If Near had ever asked me that before, I would have gladly tossed him out of the plane but now… Now I was a different man. I was a different man for Mail Jeevas, he had changed me so much. His hand was out in the space between us so I reached forward and grasped his slightly cool fingers.

"Friends." I agreed and saw another first. Near grinned at me, just the corner of his lips pulling up. This was a day of new things for my "relationship" with Near. Comfortable silence fell after that.

~Matt~

We touched down in LA at five o'clock PM with the plan to go right to the address. I was packing heavy and so was Mello, Near was completely unarmed but he'd probably shoot himself in the foot by accident if he got too nervous.

There was a car waiting for us when we landed on the private strip of asphalt, a nice black Mercedes S class 4 matic. I had to admit it was pretty awkward sitting between Mello and Near, I was just waiting for them to be at each other's throats again and make this car ride hell. The fight never started as the car was filled with silence. What was up with these two? They always fought like cats and dogs.

The forty five minute ride didn't feel as long as it was because soon, we were pulling up in front of a rundown old building on the outskirts of town. This sure looked like the place. There was no use trying to sneak in because he, BB, was expecting us so we just walked in through the front door and kept going forward. It would make sense that he'd be in the biggest space since there he would be able to see us all without interruption of walls or shit like that.

Near insisted on leading us to the right room since he had gotten his hands on blueprints of the building and knew the lay out, he had committed it to his photographic memory.

When we walked into the room, I thought he had lead us wrong but then I saw the dark haired figure in the corner. It was L. "L!" Hal called when she saw the crumpled form of the greatest detective in the world. I surveyed the area, there were places to duck for cover if needed, not that it would be necessary.

Near, Mello, and myself stood shoulder to shoulder as BB walked into the room from a side entrance. From his eye view, I was on the far right with Mello right next to me and Near next to him. We were a united front, finally. "So you've found me. Congratulations. Mail, I'm guessing?" He asked and looked directly at me. I didn't let my nerve fault, I had my resolve and I'd meet it. "You did very well, Mello and Near as well. Now I'm assuming you want L back, correct?"

"Cut the crap BB and give him back. We beat you at your own little game. We've got the place surrounded." Mello was so sure of himself even when he was lying, he was an amazing man. I stopped that train of thought, I had to be focused.

"Come now, I thought it was rather fun. How about one final game?"

"Go to hell." I snapped out of anger at the cocky L look alike.

"So you won't play with me?" He pouted. What was that on his face? It… It looked like blood. "Jared?" Who was Jared?

"Get down!" Hal shouted as I heard the click of an automatic machine gun. I hit the ground as the bullets started to fly. Mello and Near were to my left and protected by the same beat up old couch as I.

"That was just a warning, I really wanted to play so… Now will you play?" He asked as we cautiously stood up. Jared was up at a high point, watching us thought a hole in the wall that blended into the shadows.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Mello asked, my eyes wide with battle lust. We had been shot at, that was a declaration of war for the blond who stood beside me. I had to take the risk. I whipped my Smith & Wesson Sigma out of my waist and pointed it at BB.

"Yo, Jared. You shoot and your friend here gets it. I promise you, I won't miss." I didn't look away from the shooter as I kept my gun trained on BB, the psychopath that had caused us so much trouble.

"He just employs me. I don't give a damn about him-" BAM BAM BAM! Bullets started to fly again.

"GAHHH!" Someone cried out. I shot and killed Jared with one shot. The next bullet was for BB and killed him on impact. There was the sickening sound of a body hitting the ground. I looked to my left and watching his lifeless body hit the floor.

He was dead.


	25. Chapter 25: The End

_This is the last chapter, the final call for Hacker. I really hope you guys enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing. There will be more Mett stories, I promise. Might even be a sequel to Hacker but for now… Love you guys, you've been the best fans ever!_

_-Jaunt _

Chapter 25-The End

~Matt~

"And as we stand here, today, it is with heavy hearts. Mourning the life of one so young and talented. Death is never an easy thing to cope with, especially when a life is ripped away so cruelly. It has been said by his friends that near the end, he was the man he was forever meant to be. He did not die in vain for he and his team succeeded in rescuing a captured friend-" I looked around at the small crowd gathered in the cemetery for the funeral. The casket was closed, making it impossible to look upon the fair face and light hair of the fallen Wammy House student.

L stood near me, his usually wild hair was tamed into submission and he wore a suit. Still no shoes. He looked good cleaned up, clean cut and almost normal minus the dark circles and wide eyes he had. Today his eyes were red with suppressed tears that we were all holding back.

Watari stood close to L, dressed in a black suit with his hat off in his hand as he bowed his head in prayer. He was getting old… I never realized that. I always remembered him as he was when we met back when I was five. Fifteen years ago. Same day I met Mello. Same day I met Near.

Hal stood by herself, her face veiled by black lace. She was mourning the loss of her fallen friend. I remembered meeting her years ago with Mello and Near. Watari had insisted that we all get to know her for one day; she'd work for one of us. Who would have guessed we all would have befriended her? She admired Near's dedication, Mello's initiative, and my… I never quite understood why she was so fond of me but I went with it.

A few other people from the task force we there as well, all dressed in dark suits to mourn the death. I knew all of them by name from when Mello and I lived with them and Near. I met eyes with Marcus Trainer who nodded slightly to me, his cheeks tear stained. Everyone was hurt over this death… I didn't know how we'd get by without him.

The survivor of stood to my right silently, his light hair pushed away from his face out of respect for the dead. He was the most distraught of us all. When the body had been taken away, he told me of the truths they had made together to be friends. Friends just long enough to care when he died.

We met each other's eyes for a moment, my vibrant eyes trying to give him my strength that he so desperately needed. I moved forward and placed my white rose on top of the closed casket. "Good bye," I whispered and let a single tear make its way down my cheek, staining it with salt as it rolled to my chin and fell to the ground. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you."

I turned and looked at the survivor who stood before me, his eyes red with emotion. I reached out and took his hand as we turned and walked slowly away. He needed me now and I'd be here for him.

We walked slowly away, his elbow crooked back from him being shorter than me. At the same time, we stopped and looked over our shoulders to where the casket was being buried. I turned my head to look at his light colored hair, "C'mon… Nothing more we can do but keep his memory living on." He turned his watering eyes to me and nodded silently. I brushed away his tears tenderly before he finally spoke.

"Let's go."

With that, we walked away from the cemetery hand in hand.

The End


	26. Final

Nate River

August 24, 1996-July 8, 2012

NEAR THE END HE BECAME WHO

HE WAS BORN TO BE.

Friends 'til the end


End file.
